Un amor alterno, la historia jamás contada
by Jessibloom
Summary: En la línea temporal donde los androides destruían la tierra y la esperanza era lo único q quedaba, surge el amor entre un joven guerrero y una brillante científica. Un fanfic más bien inusual q relata una de las historias de amor más controversiales.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todas (os), en esta ocasión vengo a presentarles un nuevo fanfiction, (para quienes no lo sepan tengo dos historias más, "La boda de Gohan" y "Saiyayin seductor") la pareja principal de esta historia es de las más inusuales que conozco, quizá es por eso que fue demasiado tentador escribir sobre ellos.

Debo aclarar que desde mi humilde opinión, esta pareja solo podría existir en esta línea de tiempo, creo que las circunstancias extraordinarias en las que los personajes se encuentran, les dan la oportunidad de atreverse a algo que en otro momento tendría un matiz de imposible, inmoral o prohibido; en un universo dominado por el terror, donde la vida y la muerte tienen la misma cara, en el que la supervivencia es el pan de cada día y la vitoria es un sueño que parece imposible de alcanzar, todo puede suceder...

He aquí la historia de amor de Bulma y Gohan.

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review.

* * *

**Un amor alterno, la historia jamás contada**

**P****rólogo**

El radio de la aeronave anunciaba otro de los tantos ataques de los androides, Bulma oprimió el botón de apagado al tiempo que comentaba la crueldad de esos monstruos, el adolescente de cabello lila que iba a su lado oprimía los puños tratando de contener su furia y su indignación

¿Acaso no existe algo para solucionar esto? –pregunto Bulma desesperanzada-

¡Detente mamá!... ¿Podrías dejarme en este lugar?... tengo que ver a Gohan –pidió de pronto el muchacho-

¡Qué!... –exclamo la mujer al tiempo que detenía en seco la aeronave- Un momento Trunks ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?... –pregunto al tiempo que su vista se posaba en los puños de su hijo apretados con rabia- No me digas que estas pensando hacer… –dijo con voz angustiada a su hijo, que sin responder abandono la aeronave volando-

¡Trunks! –exclamo la mujer viendo como el muchacho se perdía en la distancia-

Poco después. un joven horrorizado ante la imagen que tenía frente a sí detuvo su vuelo, a sus pies se encontraban las ruinas de lo que fuera la Ciudad Peper, llegue demasiado tarde se dijo al tiempo que descendía. Con profunda tristeza camino por los despojos de los edificios y los cadáveres que encontraba a su paso, de pronto algo llamo su atención, con cuidado recogió del suelo un conejo de peluche que yacía abandonado, pensó en su dueña y en su triste fin mientras lo sostenía, segundos después un ki familiar se hizo presente, Trunks se puso de pie preguntando al recién llegado ¿Por qué Gohan?... ¿Qué ganan los androides con destruir a las ciudades y sus habitantes?...

Este no supo que responder, ¿qué podría decirle al muchacho que tenía enfrente que pudiera consolarlo?... en silencio se acercó a Trunks y al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro del chico dijo, será mejor que regreses a casa, aquí ya no hay más que hacer…

Durante el camino a la Corporación ninguno pronunció palabra, al llegar al edificio entraron al comedor, Trunks se dejo caer en una silla mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, Gohan compartía el dolor y la frustración del muchacho pero él hacía mucho que no podía darse el lujo de llorar para aliviar su alma, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo desahogarse, por lo que se volvió hacia la ventana, los cristales rotos dejaban ver el desolado panorama que ofrecían los edificios dañados, el sol a punto de ocultarse daba a un toque de melancolía y dolor que combinaba a la perfección con la sensación que embargaba el alma de los dos jóvenes.

El silencio fue roto cuando Trunks le dijo a Gohan lo humillado que se sentía suplicándole a la vez que le diera un entrenamiento más duro, el mayor de los jóvenes comprendió a la perfección los sentimientos de impotencia y frustración puesto que el mismo en algún momento los había experimentado, sin más trámite accedió a entrenarlo, justo en ese momento una voz femenina se escuchó en la entrada, no le vayas a decir nada, exclamo Trunks antes de sentarse de nuevo y tomar un libro de la mesa, Gohan asintió, Bulma cargada con una bolsa de víveres entro a la habitación, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con su hijo advirtió la presencia del otro joven, lo saludo brevemente y se ofreció a prepararles algo de comer no sin antes advertirles que no planearan nada peligroso, lo cual dejo boquiabiertos a ambos saiyayins.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, Bulma observaba a su hijo y a su invitado mientras comían, no pudo evitar comentarle a Gohan lo parecido que le resultaba a Goku y lo que lo admiraba por enfrentarse a los androides él solo, también aprovechó para expresarle su angustia al ver que Trunks anhelaba ser como él y le pedía que le dijera que no estaba bien ni era justo ocasionando que el chico de cabello lila se atragantara con la comida.

Debes entenderlo –pidió Gohan a Bulma una vez que se quedaron a solas- su único interés de volverse más fuerte es el de poder protegerte, además necesita desarrollar su potencial como guerrero, se que le prometí que lo entrenaría pero si me dices que no lo deseas me negare…

Entrénalo… -exclamo ella sintiéndose derrotada ante las palabras del joven- pero cuida mucho de él… es todo lo que tengo.

Gohan asintió y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al escucharla, Bulma podía contar con él si lo deseara, pero parecía que la mujer era incapaz de verlo.

Una vez que la noche llego, el saiyayin de cabello negro dijo adiós y partió a su casa. Aunque sabía que su sueño era imposible de alcanzar se sentía esperanzado, ahora que iniciara el entrenamiento de Trunks podría pasar más tiempo con ella, por un momento había sentido miedo de recibir una negativa de Bulma para que él se convirtiera en el maestro de Trunks, si eso hubiese ocurrido tendría que seguir inventando excusas para aparecerse de vez en cuando en la Corporación, ahora sin embargo tenía la posibilidad de verla a diario y eso era suficiente, quizá con el trato cotidiano Bulma podría darse cuenta de que ya no era un niño y comenzara a verlo de la misma forma en que el la veía desde hace años.


	2. Un pasado doloroso

Hola de nuevo, antes que otra cosa gracias a LDGV, Esplandian, Juanis (ahora Fan#1 jijiji) y Dramaaa, por los review, siempre es grato saber que lo que hacemos les gusta a los demás, bueno pues sin más por el momento me despido y les mando saludos, ojala disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

P.D: Se me olvidaba, antes de subir este capítulo leí el fic "Mayo en Septiembre" muy bueno en verdad, gracias Esplandian x mencionarlo, me ha gustado mucho.

Y ahora sip, sigamos con la historia =)

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review.

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 1.- Un pasado doloroso**

Trece años han transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día en que los guerreros Z perecieron a manos de los androides. En la Corporación Cápsula Trunks escuchaba las noticias de la mañana, cuando percibió una presencia familiar.

Gohan, hoy viniste más temprano -exclamo el chico de cabellos lilas al recién llegado-

Lo sé, así que espero que estés listo porque tenemos mucho que entrenar -respondió el joven con una sonrisa-

Por supuesto, además estuve pensando y creo que estoy listo para practicar alguna técnica nueva ¿qué dices?...-pregunto el muchacho emocionado-

Por mi está bien.

Solo quiero pedirte algo… no se lo menciones a mamá y menos hoy, tu sabes este día… -dijo el saiyayin más joven bajando la mirada con tristeza-

No lo haré, por cierto… ¿Donde está ella?

En el sótano trabajando en la computadora, ha estado ahí toda la noche -dijo Trunks con algo de preocupación-

Iré a saludarla, y veré si se le ofrece algo, ¿está bien?.

Trunks asintió al momento en que Gohan abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía a buscarla. Mientras descendía las escaleras el joven percibió el débil sonido del llanto de la mujer, por un momento quiso bajar y consolarla, sabía que justo este día ella lo necesitaba más, por eso había ido a la Corporación apenas amaneció, pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos considero que lo mejor era dejarla sola para que pudiera desahogarse, ya hablarían más tarde.

Cuidando que su presencia pasara inadvertida subió las escaleras, en un gesto indico a Trunks que le siguiera, aquel obedeció sin protestar. Ambos volaron unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para entrenar. Durante horas Gohan trato de apartar de su mente la idea del sufrimiento de Bulma sin conseguirlo, finalmente cuando vio que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, llamo a su discípulo.

Es suficiente por hoy Trunks -indico a su aprendiz para que este detuviera su entrenamiento es hora de que regresemos.

En silencio los dos emprendieron el vuelo a la Corporación Cápsula; al entrar encontraron a Bulma sentada en el sofá, la peliazul miró al joven de cabello negro junto a su hijo y esbozo una media sonrisa a manera de saludo, después anuncio que la cena estaba servida, durante la misma Trunks no dejo de preguntarle a Gohan sobre sus enfrentamientos con los androides, Bulma escuchaba a uno indagar y a otro responder sin atreverse a participar en la conversación, le helaba la sangre escuchar como esos desalmados no dudaban en matar por diversión, no existía nadie capaz de derrotarlos, la única esperanza eran los dos híbridos saiyayin que ahora estaban sentados a la mesa devorando el alimento que les había preparado.

Gracias mamá estuvo delicioso -exclamo el muchacho una vez que termino de comer-

Trunks tiene razón, cocinas muy bien Bulma -señalo Gohan tocando su estómago-

A manera de respuesta la mujer sonrió, cada vez que veía a Gohan sentía que ahí estaba su amigo Goku, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo más se lo recordaba, eran muy parecidos físicamente, la única diferencia evidente que ella notaba era el semblante serio del muchacho, que contrastaba con la apariencia despreocupada que el padre de este tuviera cuando vivía.

¿Te quedaras a dormir hoy? -pregunto Trunks de pronto esperando con ansia recibir una afirmativa-

Si… bueno si no les molesta... -respondió Gohan tímidamente-

Por supuesto que no -exclamo Bulma mientras se disponía a levantar los platos-

El muchacho sonrió, pidió prestado el teléfono y marco un número, debido a las fallas que había en la comunicación tardo varios minutos en recibir una respuesta pero cuando la hubo pudo percibir que la voz del otro lado sonaba angustiada. Gohan tranquilizo a su madre asegurándole que estaba bien, cuando lo logro, aprovecho para decirle que pasaría la noche en la Corporación; la viuda acepto de no muy buen agrado la decisión de su hijo, sin embargo comprendía el compromiso moral de este por Trunks, después de todo Gohan era como un hermano mayor al cual el niño admiraba, la idea de que algún día ambos vencerían a los androides y todo volvería a la normalidad era lo único que la confortaba y la hacía conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Al colgar el joven vio a Bulma encender un cigarro como acostumbraba hacer antes de dormir, ella al sentirse observada se volvió y le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos a sabiendas que no lo aceptaría, al recibir la esperada negativa la mujer se encogió de hombros tomo su taza de café y la bebió hasta el fondo.

Trunks se fue a dormir, creo que estaba muy cansado, tu también deberías hacerlo -dijo Bulma al muchacho que la miraba atentamente-

Lo alcanzare en un minuto... -respondió el, al tiempo que juntaba las fuerzas para tocar un tema delicado-

¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunto ella al ver su expresión-

Te escuche llorando... y durante todo el día no he dejado de preguntarme si estás bien...

Dijo él con voz preocupada, la mujer lo miró y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, cada año la misma tortura la perseguía, recordando una y otra vez el momento en que recibió la noticia de que todos habían muerto... aún recordaba aquella opresión en el pecho que sintió al enterarse que Vegeta no existía más... el sentimiento tan terrible que la inundo al darse cuenta que estaba sola y desprotegida... el miedo de que Trunks y ella no sobrevivieran... la certeza de que toda esperanza había muerto...

Hoy no es un buen día para mí... demasiados malos recuerdos, demasiado dolor... -musito ella al cabo de unos minutos- se que por eso te quedaste aquí y lo agradezco, siempre me acompañas en esta fecha tan difícil, no tienes idea de cuánto me reconforta tu presencia.

Gohan no supo que responder, era la primera vez en todos esos años que Bulma le agradecía abiertamente que estuviese ahí, había llegado a pensar que ella nunca había notado su presencia, ni el silencioso consuelo que le ofrecía.

Este es el único instante de debilidad que me permito tener... y tú la única persona que me ha visto en este estado deplorable... gracias a Kamisama el día está por terminar... -exclamo ella tratando de sonreír para aliviar la evidente preocupación del muchacho- Ahora vete a descansar, lo más probable es que estés exhausto por el entrenamiento, necesitas dormir bien.

Lo haré respondió Gohan al tiempo que observaba a Bulma abandonar la habitación. Se sintió desilusionado, le hubiese gustado darle un abrazo, decirle que no estaba sola, que contaba con él... aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea, cada vez que estaba cerca de la mujer le costaba trabajo contenerse, su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que lo inquietaba pero a la vez lo hacía sentir vivo, desde niño supo reconocer que Bulma era especial, y a medida que crecía se convenció de que no solo poseía un intelecto admirable, sino una belleza única...

La noche estaba lluviosa, el agua entraba por las goteras de la Corporación, Gohan y Trunks descansaban en el sofá, desde ahí podían percibir claramente el sonido del agua cayendo por doquier, afortunadamente la sala estaba seca.

Tanto el pequeño como Gohan comenzaron a sentir somnolencia, la única programación consistía en las noticias, todas sobre los androides. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta Trunks ya estaba dormido, decidió seguir su ejemplo y descansar un poco antes de marcharse a su casa.

De pronto un ruido hizo despertar al joven Son, que se incorporo cuidando que el niño no despertara, con sigilo camino hasta donde sentía ese ki tan conocido, la puerta se encontraba apenas entreabierta, sin pensarlo se asomo, al momento de hacerlo la imagen que presencio lo dejo sin habla.

Bulma quien había llegado mientras dormían, se cepillaba su larga y azulada cabellera con el afán de deshacerse del exceso de agua que la había impregnado, se había quitado su habitual overol de trabajo, lo único que cubría su voluptuosa figura era una camisa blanca que se adhería a su piel a causa de la humedad.

Gohan observo detenidamente a la mujer que tenia frente a sí, a pesar de que ya había pasado los cuarenta, su piel conservaba la frescura de sus mejores años, el muchacho pensó que el tiempo podía haber marchitado su esperanza pero no su belleza, que seguía inmutable a pesar de todo.

El joven sintió el deseo de seguir admirándola, quizá atreverse a más y esperar hasta que se cambiara de ropa para ver con toda claridad lo que la humedad solo dibujaba, pero de pronto algo en su interior le recordó su honor de hombre y de guerrero, pensó que Bulma no merecía que le faltara al respeto de esa forma, no, a ella no podía hacerle eso, de sobra conocía todo el sufrimiento que había pasado y la confianza que depositaba en él como para decepcionarla si lo atrapaba espiándola, sin muchas ganas aparto su mirada de la mujer y regreso tan sigiloso como había llegado al sillón donde el pequeño Trunks dormía, durante varios minutos hizo el esfuerzo de no volver a ponerse de pie y mirar por aquella puerta… 

Cada vez que Gohan recordaba ese incidente cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza, con el pulso aún acelerado decidió que lo mejor era dejar esos recuerdos atrás y volver a la realidad, sin más, el joven se dispuso a buscar una frazada la cual no tardo mucho en encontrar, después se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks que yacía profundamente dormido, seguramente el pesado día de entrenamiento había sido demasiado agotador, Gohan se acomodo en la cama de al lado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando cerró los ojos, la última imagen que cruzo por su mente fue la misma que lo acompañaba cada noche desde hacía tiempo… la de Bulma Briefs.


	3. El secreto de mi corazón

**Un amor alterno, la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 2.- El secreto de mi corazón**

Ese día en especial no hubo entrenamiento, por insistencia de Milk, la familia Briefs y los Son se reunieron en la montaña Paoz para celebrar a Gohan.

Pasen por favor –dijo Milk a los recién llegados-

Feliz cumpleaños -exclamo Trunks a su mentor mientras le entregaba un pastel-

Es tu favorito, lo prepare esta mañana -añadió Bulma con una sonrisa-

Se ve delicioso, gracias a ambos -respondió el joven-

No puedo creer que ya tengas 24 años, como ha pasado el tiempo -dijo Milk de pronto a su hijo, al tiempo que luchaba por contener lágrimas de emoción-

Gohan asintió mientras sus ojos también se nublaban, su madre tenía razón el tiempo había pasado, al verla se daba cuenta con tristeza de las huellas que los años habían dejado en ella, había comenzado a envejecer desde la muerte de Goku, su cabello antes negro y brillante ahora mostraba varios hilos blancos, las arrugas que surcaban sus ojos y labios no eran sino las muestras del dolor y las preocupaciones que la embargaban. Lo que el joven más deseaba era que un día el sufrimiento de su madre desapareciera y pudiera llevar una vida tranquila.

Milk no crees que deberíamos probar el pastel, te aseguro que quedo delicioso -señalo Bulma al notar como el ambiente se había impregnado de pronto de tristeza-

Por supuesto, pero antes será mejor que comamos algo -respondió la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina, al tiempo que discretamente se limpiaba una lágrima con la manga de su vestido-

¡Felicidades hijo! -expreso Ox-Satan a su nieto, al tiempo que entraba a la casa-

Gohan recibió un abrazo de parte de su abuelo y junto con el una armadura antigua como regalo, sabía que su abuelo conocía la inutilidad de la misma, sin embargo sonrió al entender que esa era la manera en que le pedía que se protegiera de los androides.

Bulma y Milk dispusieron la mesa y colocaron las viandas para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la sencilla pero deliciosa comida. Al terminar, llego el momento del postre, el dulce sabor de este y el café animaron la charla que se alargo por horas, eran tan contadas las ocasiones en que podían darse el privilegio de disfrutar una reunión y hablar de algo más que los androides, que aquellos eran los únicos momentos en que volvían a abrazar las sombras de lo que fue su vida antes de que la pesadilla iniciara. Después de varias horas la reunión llego a su fin, la alegría de aquellos instantes se evaporo dejando paso a la inquietud y la zozobra de siempre, el sueño había terminado era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

Esta por anochecer, me sentiré más tranquilo si los acompaño -dijo Gohan a su madre mientras salía tras Bulma y Trunks que acababan de despedirse-

Ten cuidado hijo -musitó Milk despidiéndose desde la puerta-

Bulma había encendido su aeronave cuando apareció el muchacho, que sin decir nada se coloco en el asiento de atrás. La peliazul emprendió la marcha en dirección a su hogar. Durante el trayecto todos iban en silencio atentos a su alrededor, por experiencia sabían que los androides podían aparecer en el momento menos pensado y atacarlos.

Una vez en la Corporación, Trunks insistió en que Gohan se quedara un rato más, Bulma sonrió al notar el gran afecto de su hijo hacia este, sabiendo que su conversación duraría un buen rato considero apropiado dejarlos solos, después de dos horas apareció en la sala con dos tazas de café…

Gracias mamá -exclamo Trunks restregándose los ojos-

Será mejor que vayas a descansar –señalo Gohan al observar la expresión agotada del muchacho-

Estoy bien –musitó el ansioso de seguir escuchando los relatos de su maestro-

Hazle caso a Gohan –dijo su madre con una sonrisa- sino descansas, mañana no podrás entrenar adecuadamente.

El muchacho de cabello lila abandono su asiento un tanto decepcionado, nos vemos al amanecer, exclamo antes de marcharse, cuando Trunks desapareció en el pasillo, Gohan se levantó de la mesa y anunció que regresaba a su casa. Bulma le pidió que esperara un poco, fue a su habitación y regreso rápidamente con una caja entre las manos.

Este es mi regalo… no quería que Milk se pusiera triste al verlo, por eso te lo doy ahora -exclamo la mujer con voz suave-

Gohan abrió la caja que Bulma le ofrecía, al ver su contenido su corazón se enterneció, era una foto de su padre.

La tomé hace varios años… durante la última reunión que tuvimos -expreso la peliazul con melancolía- hace unos días la encontré y pensé que te gustaría tenerla...

Gracias -contesto el joven visiblemente emocionado-

Al verlo así, Bulma se sintió conmovida, con profunda ternura abrazo al muchacho, quien ante su contacto se separo de ella bruscamente dejando a la vista las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

No es necesario que hagas eso –dijo el joven mientras se alejaba- estoy bien.

Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte…

Exclamo la peliazul apenada, mientras veía a Gohan marcharse sin siquiera decir adiós; al irse a dormir pensó que había sido imprudente al darle aquel regalo, seguramente lo que menos deseaba el muchacho era que ella lo viera tan vulnerable, pensando en ello se propuso disculparse por la mañana, sin embargo esto no le fue posible, los siguientes días Gohan la evito. Para el anochecer del cuarto día y sin comprender todavía la actitud del joven, Bulma decidió arreglar las cosas, Gohan estaba por abandonar la Corporación cuando ella salió tras él y lo detuvo.

Gohan espera, necesito hablar contigo –dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo- discúlpame, no quise remover recuerdos dolorosos esa no era mi intención, no quise hacerte sentir mal, de veras lamento haberte incomodado.

Lo hiciste... pero no es por lo que crees -dijo Gohan con voz seria, mientras dirigía sus ojos a la pequeña mano que sujetaba su brazo – la foto me removió los recuerdos, pero no tuvo nada que ver con mi reacción.

¿Entonces?... -pregunto la mujer sin entender nada-

¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa? –al ver que la mujer asentía el joven dijo- Me fui, porque note en ese abrazo que todavía ves en mi a un niño... me estabas consolando como cuando era pequeño, sin darte cuenta que he crecido y que ahora soy un hombre al cual le inquieta tu cercanía... confeso Gohan de pronto a la peliazul que al escucharlo se quedo sin habla.

La sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de la mujer le hizo creer por un segundo que debía callar, sin embargo lo que sentía era más fuerte que el mismo, estaba cansado de ocultarlo, debía hablar de una vez por todas y terminar con ese secreto que ya no sabía más como guardar.

Por un instante te sentí tan cerca que no puedo negar que me emocioné… sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que me abrazabas como si fuera tu hijo sentí decepción… ya no quiero seguir fungiendo algo que no es.. la verdadera razón por la que te he estado evitando es porque hace años que te veo diferente... no como la amiga de mis padres, ni como la madre de Trunks... te veo como lo que siempre has sido... una mujer atractiva y llena de cualidades... hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti Bulma... –dijo el joven con voz suave-

Estas confundido... -interrumpió ella, asustada por el inesperado rumbo que la conversación había tomado – Gohan escúchame... lo que has dicho es hermoso y me halaga profundamente... pero a tu edad las cosas no son lo que parecen, cuando madures un poco más y te des cuenta de que todo esto no es más que una ilusión de juventud... te vas a reír de todo lo que acabas de decir, te lo aseguro -añadió tratando de poner fin a esa conversación-

Puedo ser joven, pero no estoy confundido... tú sabes que no es así... -respondió él defendiendo lo que sentía- en estos años he visto la cara de la muerte más veces que cualquier otra persona de este planeta, desde que aparecieron los androides me hice cargo de mi madre y de ustedes, los he protegido en todo momento, en ocasiones a pesar de sentir temor de no salir con vida y aún así no he dejado de enfrentar los momentos más difíciles, he madurado a base de golpes y de sufrimientos -expreso Gohan con voz firme y expresión seria- si lo prefieres insúltame por mi atrevimiento, cualquier cosa… lo que sea, antes de que sigas tratándome como si fuera un muchacho que se ha encaprichado contigo porque no tiene algo más que hacer...

La última frase de Gohan estuvo repleta de dolor y decepción, lo menos que esperaba de ella era esa actitud fría e indiferente, no era que creyera que Bulma se arrojaría en sus brazos al instante, pero tampoco pensó que podía herirlo tanto con sus palabras… sin decir nada más, el joven se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida anhelando que en cualquier momento ella le pidiera que volviera pero no fue así.

Por un segundo Bulma consideró la oportunidad de detenerlo, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio hasta que lo vio partir, se arrepentía por haber minimizado sus sentimientos y haberlo ofendido, en el fondo sabía que Gohan tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, desde que todos murieron fue él quien tuvo que asumir responsabilidades que lo superaban y aún así salió adelante una y otra vez luchando incansablemente... por un momento se avergonzó de sí misma por haberlo hecho sentir como un joven inmaduro e iluso ¿pero qué más podía hacer?... muchas veces le rogo a Kamisama o a quien fuera que la escuchaba, que Gohan la olvidara... porque ella no era ninguna ingenua... en más de una ocasión había percibido el nerviosismo del muchacho cuando estaban cerca, el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas cuando llego a realizarle alguna curación... su preocupación constante por ella… al principio pensó que todo se debía a su desbordada imaginación... a las ansias internas de ser admirada y amada una vez más...

Pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que los sentimientos del joven iban en aumento, arraigándose cada vez más en su alma… no podía negar que en los primeros momentos de su descubrimiento se sintió sumamente satisfecha de sí misma por lograr despertar tales sentimientos en alguien de esa edad.

Pero cuando la primera impresión paso, y pudo reflexionar, decidió que lo más apropiado era cuidar sus actitudes para no alentar lo que no debía ser, nada podía existir entre ellos, no debía olvidar ni por un segundo la dura realidad y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Hasta hoy, la confesión de ese amor solo había existido en su imaginación... ni por un segundo espero que pudiera salir de ahí y volverse real. Jamás creyó que Gohan le diría lo que sentía por ella... tanto tiempo evitando ese momento y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas...

En tanto la peliazul meditaba en lo sucedido, Gohan llego a su casa, afortunadamente para él su madre ya se había retirado a dormir. Una vez en su habitación se quito su uniforme de entrenamiento y se tendió en la cama sabiendo de antemano que esa noche no iba a poder dormir... definitivamente su declaración no había sido como la había planeado, se había precipitado como un loco... en su mente las palabras de Bulma se repetían una y otra vez... "cuando madures un poco más y te des cuenta de que todo esto no es más que una ilusión de juventud, te vas a reír de todo lo que acabas de decir, te lo aseguro"...

Más bien cuando tu abras los ojos y te des cuenta que puedes amar otra vez y que puedes enamorarte de mí, te vas a reír de ti misma y de tu ceguera Bulma Briefs... se dijo el joven a sí mismo, tenía que demostrarle a esa mujer que esto no era un juego, ni un capricho, ahora que ya no estaba obligado a disimular se sentía libre, podía conquistarla mientras tuviera tiempo... lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo… con esa idea en mente se levanto para ir a la Corporación a entrenar a Trunks y también para ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba.

Hola a todas (os), hoy decidí poner mis comentarios al final (espero que alguien los lea jejeje) ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero les haya gustado y por cierto muchas gracias LDGV, Esplandian, Dramaaa y Princesita Orgullosa por sus review me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado, y ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo trataré de actualizar la historia lo más pronto que pueda, claro eso si la inspiración no se me acaba jajaja, en fin, muchos saludos a todos los lectores de este fic =), y ya saben:

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review.


	4. Sácame de este infierno

**Un amor alterno, la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 3.- Sácame de este infierno**

Las cosas no resultaron tal como Gohan pensaba, la confesión de sus sentimientos había alejado más a Bulma de él que nunca, la peliazul parecía haber levantado un muro infranqueable entre ellos, era como si cada día se empeñara en demostrarle que jamás iba a mirarlo diferente y él en su inexperiencia no sabía qué hacer, más que pedir en silencio que sucediera algo que los uniera, cualquier cosa que lograra acercarlos de nuevo, el muchacho no tenía idea de que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

La calurosa tarde dificultaba aún más el entrenamiento de los jóvenes, gotas de sudor perlaban sus rostros, el cansancio estaba por hacerlos desfallecer y sin embargo ninguno decidía pedir una tregua para tomar un respiro, al ver que su aprendiz se encontraba a punto de perder la conciencia Gohan dio por terminada la pelea.

Te has vuelto muy fuerte Trunks, pero no es bueno abusar de las energías -señalo el muchacho mientras se dirigían a la Corporación-

Lo tendré en cuenta -respondió este sintiéndose contento de que su maestro reconociera sus logros-

Apenas entraron a la casa, Trunks llamó a su madre sin obtener respuesta.

Aquí dice que ha ido por víveres a la ciudad sur -índico Gohan señalando la nota que estaba en la mesa-

Iré por ella es peligroso que este sola -dijo el niño de cabellos lilas disponiéndose a salir-

Yo la buscaré, aún estas muy débil podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento, mejor descansa, si este día fue duro el de mañana será peor -respondió el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta, pensando en que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas-

Mientras tanto en la capital del sur, Bulma buscaba con quien negociar sus alimentos de esa semana, debido a la destrucción masiva de los androides ya no existían tantas tiendas o supermercados como antes pues no era seguro, la presencia de muchas personas era motivo para que esos asesinos se presentaran y acabaran con todo a su paso, en los comercios grandes que aún quedaban en pie las mercancías más básicas comenzaban a escasear, como parte de su diversión esos malditos habían optado por destruir las plantaciones y las fábricas, por lo que la forma de producir alimentos se había vuelto prácticamente clandestina, solo así aseguraban que hubiera comida suficiente.

Bulma acababa de cargar la última de sus bolsas en la aeronave cuando un estruendoso ruido la hizo volverse, supo entonces que los androides habían llegado a la ciudad, sin perder tiempo encapsulo el vehículo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, desde donde se encontraba pudo escuchar la voz de Nº17 gritando que este era el fin, en cuestión de segundos las explosiones parecían haberla alcanzando, mientras huía escuchaba el sonido de los edificios que se derrumbaban, los gritos aterrados de la gente a su lado, mientras corría vio con horror como algunas personas eran aplastadas por los escombros que volaban por doquier, por un momento se dijo que moriría ahí mismo, pero entonces pensó en su hijo y eso le ayudo a recobrar el valor, con la mente un poco más clara se aferro a su única oportunidad de salir con vida... los ductos subterráneos de la ciudad.

Con la respiración agitada por el miedo y el esfuerzo, Bulma logró encontrar una de las entradas a los túneles subterráneos, empleando todas sus energías se dirigió hacia el, al entrar pudo respirar con un poco más de facilidad, lo cual la ayudo a emprender de nuevo la huída y alejarse lo más posible de esos monstruos... cuando llego a un sitio que consideraba seguro se detuvo, su pulso estaba acelerado, la adrenalina le inundaba los poros, agotada se dejo caer en el piso mientras luchaba por no escuchar las explosiones y los gritos de terror que inundaban el ambiente, lágrimas de impotencia cayeron de sus ojos al pensar en las miles de vidas que terminaban en esos instantes, había querido detenerse varias veces para auxiliar a los heridos, pero bien sabía que de hacerlo habría llegado su fin y ella debía seguir con vida para estar con Trunks y para terminar ese proyecto con el que anhelaba darle un giro al destino. Algún día van a ser destruidos, lo juro, se dijo a sí misma mientras rompía en llanto.

Gohan llego a la ciudad sur y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, el humo salía de los edificios en ruinas, el olor a fuego reciente y carne quemada llenaba el ambiente, los únicos rastros de esos malditos eran los cadáveres que encontraba a su paso, angustiado trato de concentrarse en sentir el ki de Bulma hasta que lo logro. La encontró encerrada en uno de los túneles, la mujer estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando suavemente sus rodillas, al ver al muchacho se puso de pie con dificultad, aunque trataba de aparentar fortaleza se notaba que apenas se estaba recuperando del shock que había vivido.

Al salir del ducto escucharon los gritos de personas pidiendo auxilio, sin dudarlo ni un instante ambos fueron a ayudar, había gente herida, otros estaban atrapados bajo los escombros, algunos más agonizaban… los grupos de rescate fueron llegando uno a uno, comenzaron por llevar en las ambulancias a aquellos que aún tenían esperanza de ser salvados, a quienes presentaban heridas demasiado graves o estaban moribundos, se limitaban a inyectarlos como dictaba el protocolo marcado para esos casos, con un medicamento que detenía su corazón, pues eran tantos los heridos que producían los ataques de los androides y tan pocos los servicios médicos con que contaban en la ciudad que esa era la única alternativa que podían tomar.

Por favor, llévame a casa -pidió Bulma al ver que ya no quedaban más sobrevivientes-

Gohan la tomó de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo, deseoso de que la pesadilla de ese momento llegara a su fin.

Trunks se sintió agradecido cuando vio aparecer a su madre y a su maestro, por las noticias se había enterado del ataque y aunque deseo ir con ellos, la promesa que le hiciera a Gohan hace tiempo se lo impedía, siempre que algo terrible sucedía, el muchacho se repetía a sí mismo que mientras no tuviera la fuerza suficiente debía mantenerse alejado de las situaciones riesgosas, pues tenía que permanecer con vida para cumplir su misión de destruir a los androides.

Trunks deseaba saber que había pasado pero la mirada de su madre le dejo claro que debía irse sin hacer preguntas, después de abrazarla un largo rato se dirigió a su habitación a descansar aunque estaba seguro que no iba a poder hacerlo.

¿Estarás bien? -pregunto Gohan después de un rato-

Tanto como sea posible -respondió la mujer bajando la mirada-

Por un momento temí no llegar a tiempo... si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado -susurro el joven en voz baja-

Al oír la preocupación en su voz, Bulma se volvió hacia él, los ojos del muchacho transmitían el temor que sentía ante la idea de perderla, la forma en que la veía bloqueó por unos instantes el recuerdo del trauma que acababa de sufrir, por primera vez en su vida se permitió mirarlo detenidamente mientras se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba aquel niño que ella alguna vez había protegido?... sin duda había cambiado, hacía varios años que él la sobrepasaba en estatura, tenía un rostro atractivo, igual que el de su padre; fue entonces cuando Bulma se dio cuenta que Gohan nada tenía que ver con Goku, siempre los había considerado muy parecidos, pero en realidad no era así, físicamente guardaban un semejanza que no se podía negar, pero sus almas eran diferentes, la de Goku fue alegre, sencilla, tranquila, en cambio la del joven que estaba frente a ella era muy diferente...

Gohan no solo peleaba por sus seres queridos, perseguía un ideal aún cuando sabía que en eso le podía ir la vida, anhelaba con desesperación la victoria no por ella en sí misma, sino por lo que significaba: paz y tranquilidad, sus rasgos eran serios debido a que vivía torturado ante la idea de que quizá jamás podría derrotar a los androides, el no peleaba por la adrenalina que Goku sentía al encontrarse con alguien más fuerte, ni se maravillaba ante las técnicas del enemigo y su fuerza, Gohan peleaba simplemente porque estaba obligado a hacerlo...

Por un momento sintió una profunda pena, era realmente frustrante que un joven como él, perdiera su juventud y sus ilusiones, día con día, porque en todos esos años Gohan no había disfrutado de muchos momentos para el mismo, estaba entregado a proteger el mundo hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitían, el no podía darse el lujo de tener una poca de serenidad en su alma.

Que equivocada estaba al querer seguir viendo en él, a un niño que no existía más, cuando en realidad Gohan era un hombre que necesitaba comprensión y también amor... impulsada por un sentimiento que no supo descifrar, abrazo al joven con fuerza, este contacto tan diferente a los anteriores hizo sonrojar el rostro del guerrero, ahí estaba la mujer que amaba, junto a él abrazándolo con una intensidad única, su corazón le decía que no estaba equivocado, ella era la indicada, sintió deseos de probar sus labios, de robarle un beso, pero no quiso arruinar el momento que tanto había esperado, ese muro interpuesto entre ambos había sido derribado y eso ya era un avance, ya llegaría el instante en el cual Bulma correspondería al amor que le profesaba, de eso estaba seguro, entonces la edad, los miedos y temores se evaporarían, no habría lugar para más dudas.

* * *

Hola, espero que les agrade este capítulo, y que no se estén aburriendo porque aún el romance no surge completamente, pero pronto pasara se los prometo, en cuanto al capítulo en sí, siempre pensé en describir un poco el horror que los personajes de esta línea alterna vivieron, de ahí la situación descrita y el título del mismo, el tratar de reconstruir su existencia en ese mundo es porque considero que justo ahí es donde surgen todos los posibles elementos y motivos por los cuales este romance se da.

LDGV- Gracias por los saludos y qué bueno que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado, espero este también.

Princesita orgullosa- Me siento muy halagada de que leas mi fic, antes que atender tu clase jajajaja ;)

Smallpuppe- Que bueno que te hayas animado a leer mi historia, espero que no te decepcione y la sigas.

Apolonia 86- Hola, sabes la inspiración para el fic surgió al ver la película del futuro de trunks (sorry no recuerdo ahora el nombre exacto de la peli) y cuando empecé a escribir esta historia creí que estaba loca por emparejar a esos dos, después de subir el primer cap leí "Mayo en Septiembre" y me encanto, debo confesar que ahora mi reto con este fanfiction es mayor porque la autora hizo un excelente trabajo y espero de verdad que aquellos que leyeron su fic no se sientan decepcionados con el mío.

Esplandian- Agradezco tu observación de los puntos suspensivos, creo que tengo cierta tendencia a abusar de ellos jajaja, que bueno que me lo hiciste notar, en el futuro seré mas cuidadosa.

En fin, ahora si me despido, saludos a todas y pásenla bien. =)

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review.


	5. Una oportunidad de amar

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 4.- Una oportunidad de amar**

No debiste permitirle seguir entrenando, mira lo lastimado que esta -reclamo Bulma al joven que se encontraba a su lado-

Trunks necesitaba esto para probarse a sí mismo cuan fuerte se ha vuelto -soltó aquel tranquilamente-

Puedo entender eso, pero te lo suplico no dejes que se exceda en sus entrenamientos, tengo miedo que le suceda algo -expreso ella sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de angustia cada vez que veía a su hijo lastimado-

Va a recuperarse en unos días, te lo aseguro -dijo Gohan tratando de serenarla-

Eso espero -exclamo ella dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación-

Gohan observo discretamente a la mujer mientras se retiraba, después volvió su vista al adolescente que yacía en la cama con una máscara de oxígeno, el último entrenamiento había sido despiadado, el mismo lo reconocía, pero en el interior del joven algo le decía que debía apresurarse y enseñarle todas las técnicas y las destrezas en combate que poseía a Trunks lo antes posible, era como si sus días estuvieran contados y fueran agotándose poco a poco y eso lo angustiaba, lo llenaba de pavor abandonar este mundo antes de que el muchacho estuviera listo para defenderse a sí mismo, también le aterraba morir sin antes haber conseguido aquello que más anhelaba, el amor de Bulma, pensando en ella salió de la habitación, con suaves y silenciosos pasos llego hasta el laboratorio de la Corporación, donde observo a la peliazul que trabajaba en unos planos.

La miró por algunos minutos, admirándola en silencio, pensando en que después de aquel momento de cercanía tras aquella aterradora experiencia con los androides, Bulma había bajado un poco la guardia con él y todo volvió a ser casi como antes, casi porque a veces a Gohan le parecía ver en ella una mirada diferente, tal vez, se decía el joven a sí mismo en aquel último abrazo logre mover alguna fibra interna en su alma, quizá no me engaño cuando pienso que por fin se está interesando en mí, que todavía tengo esperanzas, pensaba él ilusionado.

Sin embargo de eso hacía una semana, y aún seguía confundido, la actitud de Bulma cambió eso era cierto, pero todavía había algo en ella que estaba deteniéndola, un segundo parecía que los sentimientos estaban ahí, a punto de salir de manera incontrolable y al siguiente la peliazul seguía poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Que aeronave tan extraña -exclamo al sentirse observado por la mujer-

No es una aeronave, sino una máquina del tiempo -señaló ella con naturalidad-

Al escucharla el joven quedó atónito, ¿acaso eso era posible?, sabía que Bulma era brillante pero jamás pensó que existiera una persona con la capacidad de crear algo semejante, con eso el futuro podría evitarse...

Se lo que debes estar pensando, pero no te emociones demasiado, aún es un prototipo -dijo la mujer aunque en su voz se notaba su fe en el proyecto-

¡Que dices Bulma!, ¡Esto es increíble!, Aunque sea solo una idea, es esperanza y eso es suficiente para mí -respondió el con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no tenía en el rostro-

Te imaginas si llega a funcionar -expreso la peliazul dejándose llevar por la emoción del joven-

Sí, todo sería distinto -exclamo el ilusionado-

Por unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio, mil y una ideas de cómo sería el presente si hubiera la oportunidad de modificar el pasado los llenaba de nuevo de esperanza, una nueva vida, quizá plena y feliz.

Te imaginas Gohan, dijo la peliazul con la voz entrecortada, todas las cosas serían diferentes, tu padre y los demás aún vivirían, Trunks podría tener una niñez feliz, alejada de angustias y sufrimiento, y tú no tendrías que cargar con la responsabilidad que ahora tienes, podrías estudiar y volverte un científico famoso como Milk siempre soñó, quizás hasta formar una familia y también… ¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunto Bulma de pronto al ver que la expresión del joven se tornaba seria de nuevo-

A pesar del infierno que vivimos, no sé, si me gustaría que todas las cosas cambiarán -respondió el dándole la espalda-

Gohan, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -exclamo Bulma mirándolo a los ojos- si los androides fueran destruidos a tiempo tú vida sería distinta, llena de oportunidades, podrías tener todo lo que siempre has deseado.

Lo que siempre he deseado has sido tú -musitó con voz suave el joven mientras clavaba sus ojos azabache en los zafiros de la mujer que tenía frente a sí- Si nuestro presente sufriera cambios, seguramente tú estarías al lado de Vegeta y yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a mirarte como lo hago ahora, tal vez te parezca un necio o un loco, pero lo único bueno de esta vida ha sido la certeza de que tu estas aquí.

Creo que iré a ver a Trunks -dijo ella para evitar la conversación-

¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo Bulma? -pregunto colocándose frente a la mujer obligándola a detener sus pasos- Porque no me hablas claro...

Este no es un buen momento -trato de explicar la peliazul-

Nunca has temido enfrentar la realidad y ahora te has vuelto cobarde, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde aquella ocasión en que te confesé mis sentimientos te alejas y con cualquier pretexto me evitas… ¿por qué insistes en huir de mí? -pregunto el joven tomándola por un brazo-

¿Qué esperas que haga? -inquirió ella a su vez-

Solo que seas honesta, quiero saber que te está deteniendo, porque no tienes una idea de cuantas veces me he preguntado una y otra vez ¿porque te asusta tanto verme como a un hombre?, ¿Acaso es por lo que pensaran Trunks y mi madre de ti?... siendo sincero me he imaginado miles de veces la reacción de ella si se llega a enterar de lo que siento, seguro se escandalizaría pero así es su forma de ser, es mi madre y la quiero, pero debo reconocer que su visión del mundo es muy cerrada, en cuanto a Trunks, lo subestimas demasiado, puede que solo sea un adolescente pero créeme el entendería que mereces ser feliz.

Bulma escuchó los argumentos de Gohan sin interrumpir, había dado en el clavo, lo que decía tenía mucho de verdad.

Tu no entiendes nada -exclamo ella con los ojos vidriosos- No se trata solo de Trunks y de tu madre, se trata de mí y de mis miedos... ¿crees que nunca me he dado cuenta de lo apuesto que eres?, pues si lo he hecho, y me he recriminado a mí misma verte con otros ojos y dejarme aceptar lo atractivo que me resultas, me he sentido culpable cada vez que imagino que tu y yo podríamos ser una pareja, cuando la diferencia de años es abismal, pero eso no es todo, lo que realmente me aterra es volver a cometer el mismo error de antes -Gohan la miró sin comprender, por lo que ella decidió explicarse- no quiero amar a alguien cuya vida corre peligro a cada instante, no quiero volver a enamorarme de un guerrero, para después enloquecer de dolor cuando se haya ido...

Yo no te dejaría jamás -prometió el con la intención de que la mujer no siguiera llorando-

No puedes prometerme eso, estarías mintiéndome -respondió ella con voz apagada-

Tienes razón, no puedo hablar del futuro cuando lo desconozco -reconoció el dándose por vencido mientras la tomaba suavemente en sus brazos- lo que sí puedo hacer es prometerte que mientras este con vida te voy a amar con todas mis fuerzas, si decides corresponderme haré que cada segundo valga la pena y si mi vida llega a terminar, en lugar de sentir dolor podrás sentir satisfacción, pues sabrás que fuiste tú quien ilumino mis días y me brindo la esperanza para salir adelante… una oportunidad es lo único que quiero Bulma -pidió estrechándola contra sí-

A pesar de sí misma, la peliazul percibió el ligero temblor de Gohan al acariciar su rostro, lo miró sabiendo que el que le hablaba en esos momentos no era el muchacho que creyó conocer, ni el guerrero que se enfrentaba en las batallas, solo había frente a ella un hombre que la amaba, que era sincero y solo quería estar a su lado, de pronto sintió sus corazones latir como uno solo y ante eso no encontró un argumento lógico que pudiera negarse a esa maravillosa petición que él le hacía.

Tal vez no habría un mañana, ni un futuro para ellos... la incertidumbre constante era parte del destino que les había tocado, odiaba aceptarlo pero en el fondo sabía que ambos necesitaban encontrar algo más que les permitiera renovar sus esperanzas y su fe, a los dos les faltaba un poco de felicidad para sobrellevar la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida, tal vez, esta era la única forma en que podían compensarse mutuamente por todo lo que un día les fue arrebatado.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fanfic, revise las estadísticas y veo que si ha llamado la atención, lo cual me halaga mucho.

LDGV – Gracias por la lealtad al fic y tus review =).

Apolonia86 – Prometo revisar mas a conciencia los acentos ;).

Vanessa BR – Gracias x el comentario, y si te gustan las historias diferentes podrías leer "La boda de Gohan" que también escribí es un Goku/Bulma, =) (solo es una sugerencia vale jejeje)

Princesita Orgullosa – Ojala la espera haya válido la pena =).

Dramaaa – Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Saludos a todas (os).

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review.


	6. Barreras rotas

Hola a todas (os), antes que otra cosa quiero comentarles que las vacaciones terminaron y por eso tardare un poco más en ir actualizando el fanfiction, de todas formas haré todo lo posible por subir los capítulos lo antes posible vale.

Y por supuesto gracias a LDGV, Dramaaa y Princesita Orgullosa por seguir mi historia, les mando saludos.

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =)

* * *

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 5.- Barreras rotas**

Bulma miró a Gohan consciente de que el siguiente paso sería decisivo en la vida de ambos, ese instante lo cambiaría todo, no habría marcha atrás... Quiero ser feliz, murmuro antes de besarlo...

Él se estremeció, después de años de soñar con ese momento finalmente había llegado, ya no existían prejuicios, ni miedos, ni dudas, ella estaba ahí para él, y él para ella... a medida que pasaban los minutos la intensidad de la situación iba en aumento, no hizo falta más que una mirada para que ambos acordaran lo que sucedería después...

Los rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por las ventanas del laboratorio, Bulma despertó envuelta en los brazos de su joven amante, con ternura deslizo sus dedos por el cabello de este, contemplo la imagen que tenía frente a sí pensando por unos instantes que ella había visto crecer al muchacho que ahora yacía plácidamente a su lado, lo había querido cuando niño y en un giro del destino ahora lo deseaba como hombre, le parecía mentira que aquel guerrero aguerrido y fuerte que ella había visto enfrentarse a los androides, hubiera temblado ante su contacto la noche anterior, quien hubiera dicho que sería ella la primera mujer con la que Gohan hacía el amor.

¿En qué piensas? -pregunto él al ver la expresión de la peliazul-

Debiste haberme dicho que tú... yo creí que... -musito algo avergonzada sin saber cómo continuar-

Imagino que no te lo esperabas -dijo el joven entendiendo lo que sucedía-

En realidad no; y pienso que si tu madre lo supiera seguro me acusaría de haberme aprovechado de ti -acepto ella evitando su mirada-

¿Crees que si le decimos nos obligue a casarnos? -pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa traviesa-

Bulma se sorprendió ante su actitud, hacía años que no lo veía hacer una broma, era más que obvio que estaba feliz, igual que ella, sin embargo todavía le preocupaba algo.

Gohan no te burles, para mí esto es serio...

Para mí también -respondió el cambiando su semblante-

Debemos ser discretos, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto- pidió ella en un murmullo-

Al escucharla el joven se sintió decepcionado, sin embargo comprendió que las circunstancias para hacer una confesión semejante no eran las adecuadas; sin muchas ganas acepto que nadie sabría sobre ellos, al tiempo que se prometía que una vez que la amenaza de los androides desapareciera todo sería diferente.

Te amo Bulma -exclamo con vehemencia-

Ella por toda respuesta lo beso en los labios y se recostó sobre su pecho, Gohan supo lo que eso significaba, ella no lo amaba… al menos no aún, pero ya se encargaría de que eso cambiara, no dejaría que nada empañara ese momento.

Una vez que Gohan se marcho y tras asegurarse que Trunks estaba bien, Bulma regreso a trabajar a su laboratorio, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin poder concentrarse, pensaba en el joven saiyayin y en ella. En otras circunstancias jamás se habría permitido dejarse llevar y aceptar los sentimientos o las caricias de Gohan, nunca se habría atrevido a considerar que entre ellos pudiera pasar algo, desde que se quedó sola y descubrió el infierno en el que ella y su hijo tendrían que sobrevivir decidió dejar a la mujer de lado, solo la madre y la científica eran necesarias, lo demás era un lujo que no se podía permitir, por años vivió aferrada a esa creencia y de pronto el hijo de su mejor amigo le hablaba de amor, le ofrecía su corazón, su juventud, sus esperanzas y le movía el mundo, despertando de golpe la mujer que había olvidado que existía.

Aquella mujer cuya fragilidad se escondía tras un overol de trabajo, aquella que en las noches lloraba ante la incertidumbre del día siguiente, la que deseaba sentirse protegida y extrañaba ser amada… la que había decidido que merecía ser feliz por última vez y sin dudarlo se entrego a aquel muchacho que podría ser su hijo, la que se arrepentía por su locura y a la vez deseaba repetirla. No debo atormentarme más, se dijo a sí misma y para consolarse y apagar un poco la culpa que a ratos crecía en ella, optó mejor por fumarse un cigarrillo y así despejar su mente, al tiempo que luchaba por concentrarse en los planos que tenía enfrente y dejar a un lado la noche anterior, cosa que parecía imposible.

A pesar de su inexperiencia Gohan se había comportado a la altura, nunca olvidaría la forma en que el la miró entonces… la admiración que los ojos del muchacho transmitían, como si ella fuera una diosa, nunca en su vida se sintió más deseada que en ese instante. Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, recordó el temblor en los dedos del joven al recorrer su cuerpo, la urgencia que los consumió a los dos después, el deseo que surgió en ella al contemplar el bien formado cuerpo de Gohan, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes, el abdomen de acero, en resumen todo había sido perfecto, se había sorprendido gratamente al descubrir en él, aquella ternura, pasión e intensidad que ella le provocaba, dando una última bocanada a su cigarrillo cerró los ojos para acariciar el recuerdo de Gohan durmiendo a su lado…

El sonido de su reloj de pulso la volvió a la realidad, Bulma se levantó de la silla y busco las medicinas de Trunks, al llegar a su habitación lo encontró levantado.

¿Estás molesta conmigo? –preguntó tras tomarse las pastillas que su madre le dio-

No –respondió ella acariciando su cabello-

Siento mucho haberte preocupado, pero quiero ser más fuerte para acabar con los androides y así podamos vivir en paz –exclamo Trunks con voz entrecortada-

Lo sé hijo –contesto la mujer abrazándolo- ahora descansa, te traeré algo de comer ¿está bien?.

El muchacho asintió y Bulma abandonó la habitación, sintió que la madre había regresado a ocupar su sitio de siempre, aunque esta vez había dejado un espacio a su lado para la mujer.


	7. Heridas de batalla

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 6.- Heridas de batalla**

Al pasar de las semanas la relación entre Gohan y Bulma se volvió más fuerte, cada vez era más frecuente que el joven se quedara a dormir en el laboratorio, cada día se le dificultaba más ocultar ante su madre y su discípulo lo que sentía por Bulma.

Esto no es algo pasajero –dijo Gohan a la peliazul mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda- ¿No crees que tal vez…?

Tengo miedo -interrumpió ella- creo que Trunks aún es muy joven para entenderlo, además tiene a su padre en un pedestal, venera su recuerdo, a pesar de todo, en cuanto a Milk… ni siquiera puedo imaginarme su reacción.

Mi madre se volvería loca, lo sé, pero en cuanto a Trunks creo que lo subestimas, el otro día mientras entrenábamos me dijo que me respetaba y veía como a un hermano mayor, eso es un buen comienzo ¿no? -dijo el guerrero esperando escuchar una afirmación que no llego-

¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que sucedería si derrotan a los androides? –inquirió la mujer con voz seria al cabo de unos minutos-

Siempre pienso en eso.

¿Y?

¿A qué te refieres con ese y? –pregunto él a su vez-

Cuando ese día llegue estarás libre de preocupaciones, podrías casarte y formar una familia, no creas que no me doy cuenta lo paternal que eres con Trunks, estoy segura que te encantaría tener hijos -respondió mirándolo a los ojos-

Gohan la observo incrédulo ¿acaso ella estaba proponiéndole?...

Creo que no fui clara –se apresuro a explicar Bulma al ver su expresión- lo que quise decir es que yo lo entendería.

Esa frase hizo eco en la mente de Gohan, y todo se aclaró…

A eso le temes, por eso no quieres hablar de nuestra relación con nadie, porque crees que la única razón por la que me enamore de ti son los androides, y que no estando ellos me olvidaría de ti ¿no es cierto? -al mirar a Bulma supo que había dado en el clavo-

No te enfades –pidió ella al joven que la miraba duramente- hay que aceptar las cosas como son, aunque a veces duela, si estamos juntos es por las circunstancias, pero si estas cambian quien sabe lo que pueda pasar, y no lo digo para a herirte sino porque es la verdad.

A veces eres demasiado fría –expreso Gohan con resentimiento- se que tienes razones válidas para pensar como lo haces, pero eso no justifica que me lastimes.

Esa no es mi intención –se disculpo la mujer- no me hagas caso, he pasado tanto tiempo aferrándome a los pensamientos prácticos que a veces me olvido de sentir.

Por fin lo reconoce, pensó el joven al escucharla, ese era el verdadero problema, ella seguía teniendo miedo del futuro, de su futuro, el también lo sentía y se había cuestionado mil veces si su relación podría sobrevivir a la ansiedad de la mujer, porque al menos el no se cuestionaba si la amaba o no, llevaba esa certeza unida a su ser por algo tan grande que no podía explicar, estaba seguro que la amaría hasta el último de sus días.

Será mejor que recuerdes como sentir -exclamo Gohan comenzando a besar el hombro de Bulma- y en cuanto a nosotros…

Dejémoselo al tiempo… -respondió ella sin nada más en mente que estar de nuevo en los brazos del guerrero-

Gohan despertó, el reloj de pared marcaba las cinco de la mañana, apenas tenía tiempo suficiente de levantarse sin que Trunks lo atrapara saliendo de la habitación de Bulma, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en aquella medida innecesaria, en más de una ocasión se dio cuenta que el joven intuía lo que pasaba entre él y su madre, y como no iba hacerlo si podía sentir su presencia junto a la de ella, sin embargo jamás lo había mencionado, era demasiado discreto para eso; más de una vez Gohan se imaginó diciéndole al muchacho que estaba enamorado de Bulma, varias veces había estado tentado en hacerlo, esperaba con anisa la llegada de ese momento, por lo pronto y sin muchas ganas abandono el lecho no sin antes besar a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente.

El entrenamiento del día estaba por llegar a su fin, de pronto Gohan dejo de combatir con su aprendiz.

Regresa a la Corporación –exclamo con expresión adusta-

¿Por qué? –pregunto Trunks sin entender-

Los androides están atacando alguna ciudad cercana, puedo sentir como el ki de los habitantes está disminuyendo –dijo alistándose para partir-

Iré contigo –respondió el joven de cabello lila-

Es muy peligroso –expreso aquel con preocupación-

Déjame acompañarte, te prometo que no te estorbare –pidió Trunks a su maestro-

Aquel asintió, tal vez ya era hora de que pusieran en práctica lo entrenado, ambos saiyayins emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde estaban los androides, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, los malditos se divertían en la feria de la ciudad.

Gohan no tardo en plantarles cara, antes de enfrentarse a Nº 17 le pidió a Trunks que se alejara, este obedeció de inmediato, desde su lugar pudo observar la pelea que su maestro sostenía, las cosas estaban bastante parejas hasta que Nº 18 apareció, pronto los dos androides comenzaron a atacar al joven, ante esta situación Trunks intervino enfrentando a Nº 18 sin embargo aún no estaba a la altura de sus poderes por lo que Gohan al ver a su discípulo en problemas acudió en su ayuda ya que el muchacho había perdido el conocimiento.

Con Trunks en brazos no le quedo otra opción más que esconderse y esperar que esos malditos no los encontraran, por un segundo creyó que lo lograrían hasta que vio a Nº 18 lanzar un enorme rayo de energía a pocos metros de ellos, al ver el resplandor Gohan hizo lo posible por cubrir al joven con su cuerpo, al tiempo que sentía el suyo desgarrarse ante el ataque.

Gohan despertó sintiendo un gran dolor, al volverse hacia su lado izquierdo observo que había perdido el brazo, malditos… exclamo mientras se arrastraba con dificultad hacía el muchacho de cabello lila que yacía inconsciente a pocos metros de él, como pudo saco de su traje la bolsa donde guardaba las semillas del ermitaño, desolado observo que solo quedaba una, decidido a salvar al joven se acerco hasta él y se la dio, segundos después cayó inconsciente.

Bulma llevaba horas en el laboratorio trabajando en los planos de la máquina del tiempo cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de si, lo que la hizo volverse.

¿Qué pasa Trunks?, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto al ver a Gohan malherido-

Gohan me cubrió para que no me pasara nada –respondió su hijo alterado-

Rápido, ponlo en la cama, también hay que llamar al Doctor.

Exclamo la mujer mientras su hijo la ayudaba a llevar a Gohan hasta la recámara más cercana, al retirarle la ropa se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del saiyayin estaba lleno de heridas, la más grave y evidente era sin duda la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, la peliazul sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, jamás en su vida vio a sus amigos tan malheridos como a él.

Gracias por protegerlo.

Dijo besando el rostro del joven que seguía inconsciente, justo antes de que Trunks y el Doctor aparecieran a su lado. Tras revisarlo y curarle las heridas más graves el médico abandono la casa diciendo para el alivio de Bulma que el muchacho no corría peligro.

Trunks insistió en quedarse a cuidar a su maestro, pero Bulma se negó y lo mando a dormir. Por la mañana el muchacho de cabello lila apareció en la habitación a primera hora, su madre arreglaba la ropa del saiyayin cuando notó su presencia, no pudo evitar reprocharle haberse unido a la pelea del guerrero con los androides, sin embargo al escuchar la disculpa de su hijo, decidió no atormentarlo más y para aliviar un poco su culpa le anunció que estaba por terminar la máquina del tiempo. De pronto los lamentos del herido hicieron que tanto ella como Trunks se acercaran a la cama.

¡Rayos!... ¡Esos malditos androides!... –exclamo el joven al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia donde antes estuviera su brazo-

Todo fue mi culpa, perdóname –dijo Trunks con la voz quebrada-

Al ver la expresión de su joven discípulo tan atormentada y triste, Gohan hizo un esfuerzo y le acaricio el cabello lila con su única mano.

No te preocupes, esto no va a detenerme, los vamos a derrotar.

La determinación y el valor de su maestro conmovieron profundamente a Trunks, que se prometió a sí mismo jamás defraudar a Gohan, entrenaría sin descanso, sin una sola queja y algún día lo compensaría por haberle salvado la vida.

Al paso de las semanas Gohan fue recuperándose, gracias a su férrea voluntad pudo sobreponerse a lo sucedido. Solo le quedaba una prueba más.

Milk se encontraba en la cocina, cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo, su corazón se lleno de alegría y sin importarle nada más salió a su encuentro, al ver al muchacho la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro desapareció al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Por favor no llores… -suplico el joven mientras la abrazaba-

¡Malditos! –exclamo ella viendo la manga izquierda de la camisa de Gohan vacía-

Te aseguro que no es nada, ya me he acostumbrado –respondió el tratando de consolarla-

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? –pregunto su madre angustiada, pues sabía que Gohan era un guerrero hábil en combate-

Con renuencia el joven le relato sobre su último enfrentamiento con los androides, Milk lo escucho en silencio, cuando este termino de hablar ella tomo la palabra.

Esto tiene que terminar… no puedes seguirte arriesgando, podrías morir -dijo la mujer al tiempo que trataba de ahuyentar la idea de su mente-

No volveré a cometer una imprudencia como esta, te lo prometo, y no lo hago solo por mí sino por Trunks, él es la única esperanza, confío en su potencial, bajo mi instrucción se convertirá en un gran guerrero. Créeme cuando te digo que algún día el será quien traiga la paz a este mundo.

La seguridad en las palabras de Gohan tranquilizó el corazón de Milk, pero esa calma no duro mucho, durante la plática con su hijo noto algo diferente, cada vez que el pronunciaba el nombre de Bulma, algo en la mirada del joven cambiaba, en su interior una voz le dijo que debía investigar qué pasaba y así lo hizo.

* * *

Hola a todas (os), gracias por seguir este fanfiction, me han llegado muchas notificaciones de lectores que están suscritos a las actualizaciones lo cual me halaga bastante, sé que no todos dejan review pero lo que importa es que el interés por la historia esta y eso me gusta.

LDGV –Muchos saludos y que bueno que sigas leyendo el fic =).

Vanessa BR- Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y claro Bulma poco a poco va a demostrar más interés en Gohan, solo es cuestión de tiempo jejeje. =)

Esplandian- Cierto esta Bulma es más madura que la que conocemos, su visión de la vida está muy influenciada por las circunstancias de su línea del tiempo lo que a mi parecer la hace más realista. ;)

Princesita Orgullosa- Se que mis capítulos son muy cortos en comparación con otros fanfictions, quizá tenga algo que ver conmigo misma, soy muy precisa no me gusta divagar demasiado jaja y sip la idea de esta pareja es un poco inusual pero creo que eso le da mayor atractivo. ;)

Dramaaa- "Psicología barata"… para nada, de hecho lo que argumentas se parece demasiado a los elementos que tome en consideración al hacer el capítulo pasado, creo que ese recurso es uno de los mejores para dar credibilidad a una historia, viva la "psicología barata" jajaja =).

Espero este capítulo también les agrade, y recuerden:

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =) anímense XD


	8. Decisiones

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 7.- Decisiones**

Cuando Gohan volvió a la Corporación después de la visita a su madre, la peliazul lo recibió con un beso. El respondió secamente a la caricia y se fue a la habitación de Trunks, la mujer sintió entonces que de nuevo un gran vacío se hacía presente en su corazón, desde la última batalla con los androides Gohan la evitaba, no hablaban salvo lo necesario, apenas si la miraba, solo pasaba el día fuera entrenando.

Los días pasaban, Bulma buscaba la oportunidad de hablar con él sin encontrarla, Gohan parecía no querer cooperar, cada vez que ella intentaba estar a solas el pretextaba cualquier cosa y se marchaba. Eran muchas las interrogantes y necesitaba respuestas, decidida a conseguirlas espero a que los jóvenes regresaran de su entrenamiento del día, desde la ventana de la cocina los observo llegar, sabía que al volver lo primero que hacían era alimentarse, por eso estaba ahí.

La cena esta lista –comento a los recién llegados-

Trunks se sentó de inmediato y tras darle las gracias comenzó a comer, Gohan la miro extrañado, habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual, a esas horas ella solía estar trabajando en el laboratorio, por un momento se sintió incómodo la presencia de la mujer lo inquietaba demasiado, aún así ocupo su sitio en la mesa, Bulma se sentó frente a él y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces comprendió lo que la peliazul pretendía.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, tanto que Trunks se apresuro a terminar su cena, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a su maestro y su madre, había notado que el trato entre ellos no era el mismo desde el día en que Gohan llego malherido, y aunque sospechaba el motivo de su alejamiento no se atrevía a decir nada, solo esperaba en silencio que todo se arreglara por sí solo.

Voy a salir un rato –dijo el muchacho de cabello lila levantándose de la mesa-

No regreses tarde –respondió su madre mientras levantaba los platos-

Antes de irse Trunks se volvió a mirar a la pareja, ahí estaban las dos personas más importantes en su vida, de pronto se sintió algo desconcertado, se ven bien juntos, pensó antes de salir.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Gohan se levanto y camino en dirección a la sala, Bulma ya esperaba esta reacción de su parte, pero no iba a darse por vencida, no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, así que lo siguió, al darse cuenta de esto el joven se volvió a mirarla.

¿Podemos hablar un minuto? –pregunto la mujer ansiosa de recibir una afirmación-

Más tarde, ahora estoy cansado –respondió su interlocutor con voz fría al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse-

No sé por cuánto tiempo planeas seguirme evadiendo, tu sabes que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas –exclamo ella un tanto molesta por su actitud-

No estoy huyendo, te dije que estoy cansado –se defendió el-

¿Cansado por el entrenamiento?... ¿O cansado de mí?...

Reprocho sin poder evitarlo, se había prometido que no lo haría, que no iba a hacerle ni un reclamo, solamente quería hablar con él, pero la pasividad y la indiferencia del muchacho había encendido su fuerte temperamento que a pesar de los años seguía sin poder controlar.

¿No me piensas responder? –inquirió de nuevo la peliazul tratando de serenarse-

Las cosas han cambiado –señalo Gohan con sorpresiva inexpresividad-

Supongo, que eso significa que se acabo –asumió ella al escucharlo-

Gohan sintió los ojos celestes de la mujer clavados en el, sabía que su ambigua respuesta había dado pie a aquella suposición, la cual a decir verdad estaba a kilómetros de sus verdaderos deseos, no había nada que el anhelara más que estar a su lado, pero no podía… haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse y no decirle que la amaba musitó en voz baja una sola frase "lo siento".

Bulma lo miro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un segundo quiso gritarle que era el idiota más grande que había conocido, que ella había tenido razón siempre, el solo estaba encaprichado, que no tenía derecho de jugar con ella ni con sus sentimientos; porque tal vez demasiado tarde y para su desgracia, debía reconocer que el joven se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, aún así quería decirle mil cosas, pero no lo hizo, se sentiría ridícula haciendo una escena de amante despechada, bastante tenía ya con los reproches previos.

Gohan casi podía adivinar los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de la mujer, por la expresión de su cara era evidente su desconcierto, deseo contarle sus verdaderos motivos, tal vez eso era lo mejor, quizá así ella lo entendería, estaba por abrir la boca para explicarse cuando la escuchó decir…

No lo sientas, la culpa ha sido mía.

El joven saiyayin comprendió lo que esa frase significaba, Bulma aceptaba que se había equivocado al estar con él, con profundo dolor la miró marcharse sabiendo que no volvería a tenerla en sus brazos.

Los siguientes días la peliazul decidió refugiarse en el laboratorio, trabajaba hasta tarde para evitar cruzarse con él. Las escasas ocasiones en las que coincidían y se veían forzados a hablar, el tono de voz de la mujer era plano, no había pizca de emoción, ni odio, ni rencor, ni tristeza, solo una fría indiferencia que mostraba que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, dedicada a su hijo y su ciencia, como si no existiera nada ni nadie más.

El corazón del guerrero experimentaba sensaciones confusas, una parte de él se conformaba al saber que la mujer no había resentido su ausencia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dolido por el cambio en su actitud, ella lo trataba como siempre, tanto que a veces sentía que aquel romance entre ellos había sido producto de su imaginación, a pesar de su dolor estaba consciente que eso era lo mejor, desde aquel día en que quedo lisiado tomo la decisión de alejarse de Bulma antes de que se enamorara de él.

Parecía absurdo tomar esa determinación ahora, justo cuando la relación entre ellos comenzaba a estar mejor, pero después de mucho pensar sobre su último encuentro con los androides llego a la conclusión de que iba a morir pronto en sus manos, de eso no había duda, al principio se sintió optimista pero al reanudar sus entrenamientos observó consternado que su capacidad para entrenar y pelear estaban disminuidas sin su brazo. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo guerrero.

Al comenzar su relación con Bulma pensó que viviría al menos unos años más y ese fue su error, debió dejar las cosas como estaban cuando ella se lo pidió, pero en vez de eso insistió hasta que lo aceptó, y todo para que, para que todo terminara de esa forma, que iluso había sido al pensar que podía ser feliz.

Tal vez si evito volver a enfrentarlos, pueda acercarme de nuevo a ella y estar a su lado un poco más, se dijo para consolarse a sí mismo, aún cuando sabía que eso era imposible y que solo se estaba atormentando, por primera vez se debatía entre cumplir con su deber como guerrero o seguir los impulsos de su corazón.

Ahora veía con tristeza que aunque al principio creyó que era posible, en la realidad no podía llevar a cabo ambas, debía tomar un solo camino, si elegía regresar al lado de Bulma tendría que renunciar para siempre a las promesas que hizo de liberar al mundo de los androides, sería solo un maestro para Trunks, cosa que le parecía egoísta, puesto que delegaría su tarea en los hombros del muchacho, además, si algo llegaba a pasarle a su discípulo por su cobardía jamás podría perdonarse.

Por otro lado, si hacía a un lado sus sentimientos y se concentraba en su entrenamiento para enfrentarse a los androides nuevamente, podría lograr avances que le permitieran recuperar sus habilidades y al menos sobrevivir algunas batallas más. Tal vez así tendría el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle a Trunks algunas técnicas especiales, quizá hasta verlo convertirse en supersaiyayin…

Esa será mi meta, pensó Gohan, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Trunks alcance su máximo poder, es seguro que si lo logra entre los dos podremos vencerlos, la pesadilla llegaría a su fin y podría volver al lado de Bulma, haré lo necesario para que eso suceda se juro a sí mismo el saiyayin.

Ajena a la tortura auto infringida de Gohan, la mujer de cabello celeste se preguntaba en silencio, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?, mil respuestas y ninguna rondaban en su alma, enferma de incertidumbre decidió ceder al llanto buscando desahogarse del dolor que la aquejaba.

A unos pasos de ahí, su hijo la escuchaba tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto Gohan al ver entrar a su discípulo con expresión preocupada-

Es mamá, está llorando –respondió aquel cabizbajo-

El joven sintió una profunda ira consigo mismo, sabía que el estado de Bulma se debía en parte a él, apretó sus puños con impotencia al darse cuenta que no podía consolarla, al menos no ahora.

Tenemos que entrenar muy duro, hay que acabar con esos malditos cuanto antes.

Exclamo con una determinación nunca antes vista.

* * *

Hola a todas (os):

Se lo que deben estar pensando que no seguía la parte de la charla de Milk, pues originalmente así era pero surgieron ideas nuevas en mi mentecilla y cambie un poco el fic jejeje.

Además no saben cuánto me costó hacer este capítulo, en primer lugar no quería separarlos (creo que esta pareja termino gustándome mas de lo que pensé), en segundo lugar tengo que coquetear con la inspiración constantemente para poder hacer algo decente, y el tiempo, bueno también es un factor importante, en fin no hago el cuento más largo. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo ;)

LDGV – Saludos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo =)

Esplandian- Horrible lo de los dedazos que pena, regularmente reviso el capítulo a fondo antes de subirlo pero últimamente el tiempo no me da para mucho jejeje =)

SaiyanSpirit- Gracias x el review y espero seguirte leyendo =)

Dramaaa- Tengo una duda que es eso de currar? Jejejeje =)

Princesita Orgullosa- Gracias por amar la historia y seguirla =)

Juanis- El proclamado fan#1 que gusto ver de nuevo tus review =)

Me despido deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana y ya saben:

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =) anímense XD


	9. Premoniciones

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 8.- Premoniciones**

A partir de esa noche Gohan entrenó cada vez con más ahínco, centrando todo su ser en adaptar sus técnicas de combate a su nueva situación. Al paso de las semanas recupero su confianza, sabía que aún le faltaba demasiado para poder vencer a sus enemigos pero creía que con el tiempo lo lograría.

Se sentía orgulloso de sus progresos y de los de Trunks, cada día sentía más cerca el momento en que el muchacho podría expulsar su máximo poder, cuando eso sucediera la victoria sería el siguiente paso. Eso aunado a la esperanza de recuperar a Bulma era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Estaba seguro que pronto llegaría su liberación…

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, después de un arduo entrenamiento los jóvenes decidieron regresar a la Corporación, estaban por marcharse cuando vieron a lo lejos grandes nubes negras extenderse en el cielo, conociendo la identidad de los atacantes, el mayor de los muchachos se dirigió a la capital dispuesto a probar sus avances.

Al llegar a la zona del ataque fue recibido por las frías miradas de Nº 17 y Nº 18, con una sonrisa despectiva se mofaron de que siguiera con vida, el guerrero respondió con una mirada que demostraba su confianza, al tiempo que se lanzaba de inmediato a la inminente pelea.

Gohan esquivo los ataques de los androides con éxito, su poder era tal que pudo darse el gusto de disfrutar la turbación en los rostros de sus enemigos, finalmente la batalla estaba equilibrada, por primera vez sintió que iba a ganarles. De pronto los desgraciados comenzaron a reírse, solo estaban fingiendo, solo jugaban con él, en un segundo le demostraron el alcance de su poder de pelea y lo insignificante que resultaba a su lado, sabiéndose perdido pudo ver en su último minuto como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Nº 17 y 18 al darle el golpe final…

El joven guerrero abrió los ojos sobresaltado, le llevo unos minutos normalizar su respiración y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño; ¿Será acaso que mi muerte se acerca?, se pregunto a sí mismo sintiendo como la duda se apoderaba de su alma al grado de causarle una opresión en el pecho. En ese momento deseo que Bulma estuviera junto a él y así poder atraerla hacia su cuerpo, abrazarla con fuerza para que su cercanía borrara las imágenes de los androides disparando aquel rayo de energía que le quitaba la vida.

Sin embargo estaba solo, sin dejar de sentir y de pensar que ese sueño quizá fuera una premonición, nunca había sido supersticioso, pero alguna ocasión su padre le dijo que cuando un guerrero sueña su muerte es porque esta se encuentra cerca. A pesar de que siempre estuvo consciente de los riesgos que corría, por primera vez en su vida tuvo que rendirse completamente y aceptar el hecho de que moriría joven, su mente se dejo llevar entonces por la idea de su deceso… imagino la reacción de su madre y su abuelo, el dolor reflejado en sus rostros, los corazones destrozados.

En su imaginario también estaba Bulma, tratando de brindarle consuelo a Trunks que no paraba de llorar, entonces sintió un profundo dolor por el sufrimiento que sin querer causaría a todos, le dolió pensar que su familia quedaría devastada, que Trunks crecería tan solo como él, lo destrozo pensar que Bulma ni siquiera tendría lágrimas para él, pero si demasiadas razones para detestarlo, lo odiaría por haberla hecho creer en una mentira, por llenarla de esperanza y después abandonarla como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si jamás se hubiesen hecho promesas ni declaraciones de amor. Lo odiaría por haberla dejado antes de tiempo, cuando aún había vida…

No, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo morir sin que sepas cuanto te amo, pensó desesperado, llevaba meses sin estar cerca de ella, conformándose con soñar con su sonrisa, fantaseando con sus caricias. Anhelando besarla una sola vez más e impulsado por una fuerza interior, salió al pasillo y camino por el, se detuvo frente a la habitación de la peliazul y sin detenerse a reflexionar nada más abrió la puerta, se acerco a la cama donde ella dormía y acarició su cabello con ternura infinita, no se sorprendió ni un ápice cuando la vio despertar.

Lamento haber entrado así. -murmuro a la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida, y con voz suave añadió- Pero tenía que decirte, que no ha pasado un día en que no me haya arrepentido de dejarte sola, que si dependiera solo de mí pasaría la vida a tu lado…

La peliazul se incorporó en la cama y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, incrédula, como si la imagen que tenía frente fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier instante.

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –inquirió Bulma mientras buscaba la respuesta en los ojos del joven-

Porque ya no puedo más, me haces falta, te necesito -respondió el besando tímidamente las manos que reposaban en su rostro-

No sé si creerte –dijo ella apartándose-

Comprendo que dudes, pero mis sentimientos por ti en este momento, son tan reales como hace años. Al alejarme de ti, solo pensé en tu bienestar. – explico el joven apesadumbrado-

Palabras –contesto ella sin inmutarse-

Solo verdades –sentenció el con amargura-

Al escucharlo, clavó sus ojos celestes en las facciones del joven, vio su dolor y sintió su martirio como propio, porque ella misma jamás se dio cuenta de las razones que él tenía para actuar así, de pronto todo estaba claro, y esa claridad era un tormento, tanta felicidad perdida por nada se dijo a sí misma con rabia.

El guerrero observo el cambio en el rostro de la mujer, al tiempo que le atribuía el significado de un rechazo contundente. Sin sospechar las tribulaciones del alma de la fémina, se apresuró a decir lo que en verdad le angustiaba.

Sé que no merezco nada después de lo que hice, pero aún así me atrevo a pedirte que me perdones, no quisiera que me odies cuando muera –exclamo Gohan con voz entrecortada-

Eso no sucederá… no podría odiarte. Ahora soy yo quien te pide perdón por no comprenderte y te suplica que no me hagas esto, no te despidas aún –respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta-

¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase terminaras la máquina del tiempo?... –pregunto el guerrero con tristeza-

Lo haré y tú estarás ahí para verla –dijo la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Te amo.

Musito Gohan abrazándola, después con ternura acerco su rostro al de Bulma, y la beso, al hacerlo percibió un ligero sabor a sal en sus labios, no supo con certeza si esas lágrimas provenían de él o si eran de ella, lo único que sabía es que esta era su mejor forma de decirle adiós.

Pasaron unos minutos así, uno junto al otro, llorando de tristeza y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Bulma termino el beso para contemplar a Gohan, algo dentro de ella no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto temió que todo fuera irreal, estaban juntos, lo había recuperado, pero por cuánto tiempo.

El deseo en los ojos del joven le borró los pensamientos y el temor de perderlo. En esos instantes no existía nada más que ellos dos, de nada valía pensar en el tiempo perdido, en los besos no dados, en las horas de separación. Esa noche era para unirse a él, para entregarle finalmente lo que más deseaba, su alma entera, este era el momento para que los besos y las caricias se encargaran de exorcizar los miedos y demonios internos de ambos.

Hola a todas (os), ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?... a mí lleno de romance y drama, toda una montaña rusa emocional, pero finalmente soy la escritora y mi opinión es subjetiva jejeje.

LDGV – Gracias x el apoyo a la mentecilla y al fic. =)

Esplandian- Me gusto el cambio de la historia, gracias por apoyarlo =)

Princesita Orgullosa- La diferencia de edades entre ellos si asusta un poco, pero me alegra que sientas que ha valido la pena leer el fic =)

Draga1- Gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo =) y si lamentablemente viene muxa tristeza sniff

Les dejo muxos saludos a todas (os), y les deseo un genial fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto ;)

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =) anímense XD


	10. Destino

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 9.- Destino**

Apenas noto la llegada del nuevo amanecer, el joven abandono el lecho listo para ir a entrenar, mientras se colocaba su uniforme se dio el gusto de admirar a la mujer que aún dormía, le pareció perfecta la forma en que el cabello celeste caía como una cascada por la almohada cubriéndole los hombros, pero sobretodo aquella expresión de tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro; impulsado por un profundo sentimiento se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, después la miró por varios minutos tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos a sabiendas que no habría otra oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, sin embargo estaba satisfecho algo dentro de su alma le gritaba que ella también lo amaba. Antes de salir dio un último vistazo a la imagen de Bulma, "te amo", pronunció en voz baja antes de abandonar la habitación.

Horas más tarde, maestro y discípulo entrenaban duramente, Trunks intentaba con desesperación alcanzar la transformación del supersaiyayin sin conseguirlo; debido al cansancio decidieron hacer una pausa. Mientras tomaban un descanso Gohan le confesó al muchacho que el pudo convertirse solo después de que todos fueron asesinados gracias a la ira que sintió en aquel momento, le pidió que no se desesperara pues pronto podría alcanzar el estado de supersaiyayin y que inclusive podría ser más fuerte que él, de pronto su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar varias explosiones.

La ciudad está siendo… -exclamo Trunks asustado-

Esos malditos androides finalmente llegaron a esta capital- dijo su maestro al tiempo que se angustiaba-

Esos desgraciados estaban a una ciudad de distancia de la Corporación sino los detenía podrían acabar con todo a su paso, por meses había evitado una confrontación con ellos aún cuando sabía que habían atacado ciudades, lo dejo pasar para ganar tiempo en sus entrenamientos con Trunks, pero ahora no había escapatoria, dispuesto a defender a los suyos se transformo en supersaiyayin-

¡Gohan así no podrás contra ellos! –expreso el muchacho de cabello lila al verlo dispuesto a pelear-

Trunks quédate aquí esto puede ser muy peligroso, ¡está claro! –respondió el guerrero con voz firme-

¡No quiero!, si tu vas a ir yo te acompañare, ya tengo la fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear. –exclamo el muchacho de cabello lila-

¡Reacciona!, te dije que no subestimaras los poderes de los androides.

Gohan, te prometo que ya no te estorbare, yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte…

Suplico el muchacho, haciendo que la expresión dura de su maestro cambiara por una más benevolente.

Muy bien, se cómo te sientes… ¿estás listo Trunks?… -pregunto el saiyayin con voz más suave-

Si… -respondió aquel alistándose a partir-

Aprovechando la distracción del muchacho, Gohan lo golpeo en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

"Trunks tu eres la última esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida, ya no habrá guerreros que defiendan este planeta, dentro de unos pocos años, probablemente tu seres el último guerrero que sea capaz de derrotar a esos androides", pensó mientras contemplaba a su discípulo. Después abandono el lugar en busca de esos malditos, sabiendo de antemano que su destino estaba escrito y no podía cambiarse, sin embargo no se rendiría pelearía hasta el último instante. Cuando llego a la ciudad y se planto frente a ellos su sangre se revolvió furiosamente, ávida de victoria y de lucha.

En su laboratorio, Bulma trabajaba en los últimos detalles de la máquina cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron con fuerza a su mente, por un momento cuando despertó y encontró su lecho vacío creyó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero al percibir en su piel el aroma del guerrero supo que había sido real, aún me ama pensó al recordar su conversación, sin embargo algunos detalles de la misma la alertaron, de manera mecánica encendió la radio junto a ella, necesitaba distraerse, de pronto la herramienta que sostenía cayó al suelo con fuerza, las noticias de un nuevo ataque cerca de la Capital de Oeste le provocaron una opresión en el pecho.

Gohan…

Murmuró suavemente al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y una sensación de angustia y temor le recorrían el alma, tal y como había pasado hacía varios años…

Trunks recobró el conocimiento, aún algo aturdido volvió su vista hacia la zona de los ataques y vio que estos habían cesado, solo el humo que salía de los edificios era el testigo de la masacre, fue entonces cuando la realidad le cayó de golpe, asustado trato de sentir el ki de su maestro una y otra vez sin lograrlo, la sangre del muchacho se helo al comprender que algo terrible había ocurrido, sin perder tiempo emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad, su corazón latía aprisa mientras buscaba ansiosamente alguna figura conocida, un escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que solo encontraba ruinas y muerte, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza que antes dándole una apariencia sombría al lugar, fue entonces cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de un joven con atuendo de guerrero.

Por un momento quedo petrificado, con pasos lentos se acerco, sin poder creer aún que ese era su maestro, bastaron unos segundos para comprobar que su visión no mentía y que Gohan estaba muerto, el dolor y la rabia llenaron sus sentidos por completo, el joven se lleno de una fuerza desconocida poco a poco un halo dorado lo cubrió, por fin había alcanzado la transformación del supersaiyayin, irónicamente quien más podía apreciarlo había abandonado este mundo.

Bulma miraba el reloj angustiada, la hora en que acostumbraban regresar Gohan y Trunks del entrenamiento hacía rato que había pasado, estaba por encender un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios, cuando escucho a sus espaldas que la puerta del laboratorio se abría.

Por fin aparecen, me tenían preocupada, escuché sobre el ataque a la ciudad y temí que… ¿Y Gohan? –pregunto ella al volverse y notar que su hijo estaba solo- ¿Dónde está Gohan?... –inquirió de nuevo mientras Trunks se dirigía al estante donde guardaban las cápsulas-

El muchacho no respondió la pregunta, parado frente al mueble tomó cápsula tras cápsula hasta que por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, al ver su mirada y lo que su hijo sostenía entre las manos, Bulma supo que su mayor temor se había vuelto una realidad… la impresión que recibió al ver a Trunks acercarse de nuevo, esta vez con el cadáver de Gohan en su espalda le detuvo la respiración, cuando por fin pudo moverse sintió de nuevo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían se acerco al joven cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cápsula mortuoria, tomo su mano y la apretó contra sí, el frío que desprendía le helo el corazón, en ese momento hubiera querido llorar la pérdida del hombre que amaba, pero al ver a Trunks destrozado se contuvo, entonces se concentro en consolarlo hasta que se quedo dormido, después se dirigió de nuevo adonde se encontraba Gohan, en muchas ocasiones lo vio así, descansando sobre su almohada con la misma expresión de tranquilidad que su rostro mostraba ahora, una profunda tristeza la recorrió al pensar que jamás volvería a despertar a su lado, con dulzura acarició su cabello y se acerco a besarlo por última vez, te amo murmuró suavemente mientras trataba de recobrar un poco de fuerza.

Todavía más difícil para Bulma fue comunicarle a Milk la triste noticia y presenciar el dolor de la viuda; el sepelio del joven fue otra dura prueba para la peliazul, tanto que por un momento creyó que iba a tirarse a llorar sobre la lápida recién puesta sin que hubiera poder humano que la separara de ahí, sin embargo soporto su sufrimiento en silencio dejando que alguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos de vez en cuando.

Por un momento pudo quedarse sola junto a la tumba de Gohan, sin importarle ser vista, poso sus dedos sobre sus labios y después acarició la lápida depositando un beso, al abandonar la montaña Paoz, Bulma sintió que una parte de su corazón se quedaba ahí para siempre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola ¿Cómo están?... yo muy triste por el capítulo sniff, es una lástima que el desenlace de Gohan llegará, hubiera deseado alargar su presencia en este fanfiction un poco más, pero la historia es la historia y ni modo hay que respetar el curso de los acontecimientos sniff.

Princesita Orgullosa, LDGV, Esplandian y Vanessa BR, gracias por los review y el apoyo. Les mando muxos saludos a todos =)

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =) anímense XD


	11. Soledad

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 10.- Soledad**

Después del sepelio de Gohan, Bulma y su hijo regresaron a la Corporación, al entrar a la casa la mujer miró a su alrededor, cada rincón tenía un recuerdo, de pronto se sintió asfixiada y salió nuevamente, afuera el cielo estaba obscuro, solo unas cuantas estrellas se atrevían a brillar.

Alzando su vista hacia el infinito pronunció el nombre del fallecido guerrero al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha hacia su corazón, ¿Cómo superaría esto? Si de nuevo estaba sola, con el corazón vuelto mil pedazos, sin tener esta vez el consuelo de poder desahogarse, pues no era la única que lamentaba la muerte de Gohan, Trunks lo estaba tomando mal, después de todo el joven fue su mejor amigo, su maestro, casi un padre para él… no podía romper en llanto frente a su hijo, cuando el también estaba sufriendo.

Bulma suspiró hondo por unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas por el viento, cuando se sintió preparada entró a la casa, sin mucho ánimo camino hasta su recámara, dirigió su mano hacia la perilla pero la puerta jamás se abrió, el muchacho de cabella lila que espiaba discretamente a través de una rendija observo a su madre marcharse en dirección al laboratorio, se sintió aliviado, al menos ahora ambos podrían desahogar su pena.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, tanto Bulma como Trunks trataron de reanudar sus vidas, refugiarse en el mutuo consuelo y en la rutina diaria era lo único que hacía llevadero el dolor. La científica se encerraba en el laboratorio por horas, intentando finalizar su más anhelado proyecto, pero su pérdida estaba tan reciente que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el recuerdo del guerrero, pronto su apariencia comenzó a denotar el sufrimiento que llevaba a cuestas.

Esta situación no había pasado desapercibida por Trunks, quien al regresar de sus entrenamientos observaba a su madre retraída, sabía que la sonrisa que le daba al verlo no podía ocultar aquella tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, notó también las pequeñas marcas obscuras que comenzaban a ensombrecer su mirada haciendo obvio el hecho de que apenas dormía.

Extrañas mucho a Gohan verdad –exclamo el muchacho un día-

A veces siento que lo veré entrar por la puerta como si nada –respondió su madre con voz apagada-

¿Le tenías mucho cariño, no es cierto? –pregunto Trunks arrepintiéndose al instante de su indiscreción, por lo que añadió en seguida- me refiero a que Gohan era una persona muy buena y todos lo queríamos.

Bulma asintió al tiempo que luchaba por no decirle a su hijo que sus sentimientos por Gohan iban más allá del cariño. Trunks notó las lágrimas asomarse por los ojos celestes, un nudo se formo en su garganta, había sido demasiado imprudente.

Necesitas descansar, luces exhausta –comentó mientras la abrazaba-

Eso haré –dijo la mujer antes de marcharse-

Por primera vez la peliazul no se dirigió al laboratorio, había evitado regresar a su recámara desde la tragedia, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de estar ahí. Ya en su habitación Bulma miró a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que el día en que él había partido, aunque sin el joven, el espacio parecía vacío, carente de sentido, por segunda vez en su vida se enfrentaba a un duelo que la superaba en fuerzas, sin embargo se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión había algo diferente.

Con lágrimas en los ojos busco en su mesa de noche la fotografía de Gohan, recordó como había insistido ella para tomarla, y como después el muchacho había escrito al reverso, una frase que rezaba… sigue adelante, jamás olvides que te amo.

No lo haré, porque yo también te amo.

Dijo ella y entonces lo notó… había sido cobarde, aún en el último encuentro evito decirle que lo amaba, aunque en el fondo estaba segura que él lo sabía, sin embargo durante todo el tiempo había preferido callarlo con besos, o simplemente lo miraba a los ojos, pero nunca mientras él vivía, había pronunciado aquellas dos hermosas palabras que ahora le quemaban los labios y que Gohan no podía oír ya, "perdóname fui una egoísta", exclamo ella en un hilo de voz antes de romper en llanto.

Por varias horas la mujer se desahogo, hasta que al fin se quedo dormida, cuando por fin despertó se sentía agobiada, pero al menos la opresión en su pecho había disminuido un poco. Miró el reloj y al hacerlo se obligó a levantarse, ya era casi mediodía; de manera autómata se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Mientras bebía su taza de café encendió la radio, las noticias de un nuevo ataque de los androides la llenó de furia e indignación, entonces se dio cuenta que no podía dejarse caer mientras el infierno seguía ahí. Esta vez tendría que redirigir su dolor hacia fines más positivos... ya no era tan joven como antes, no podía sentarse a llorar su dolor, ni su amor perdido, no había tiempo para eso, cada día contaba… desde ahora Gohan sería su inspiración para seguir luchando y no rendirse ante nada, honraría su memoria de la única forma en que podía, cumpliendo su promesa de terminar la máquina del tiempo, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de hacerlo y de lograrlo.

Cuando su hijo regreso del entrenamiento y la vio trabajando se sintió aliviado, al acercarse a abrazarla observo el marco plateado que rodeaba una fotografía de su madre junto a Gohan, que no había visto antes ahí.

"Nunca terminaré de agradecerle" dijo en voz baja, mientras su madre asentía, sabía que Gohan había sido el empuje que tanto él como la peliazul necesitaban, su muerte era la última pieza de aquel rompecabezas que era su vida, no solo lo ayudo a dar el siguiente paso y convertirse en supersaiyayin, sino que también había logrado que su madre renovara sus esperanzas y la fe en su causa.

"Así es la vida… a veces tiene que quitarte para poder darte más…" pensó al abandonar el laboratorio, sabía que la muerte de Gohan había sido un golpe muy duro para Bulma, pues conocía su secreto. Más de una vez logró atrapar alguna mirada furtiva, en varias ocasiones noto como la voz de su maestro cambiaba al pronunciar el nombre de su madre, los pretextos que inventaban para quedarse a solas, esa puntualidad misteriosa de cada entrenamiento, pero sobretodo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos cuando creían que él no los veía.

Nunca dijo nada para no incomodarlos, pero era obvio que estaban enamorados, la foto en el laboratorio lo evidenciaba, siempre se pregunto porque callaban aunque jamás se atrevió a investigarlo, respetaba a los dos lo suficiente como para no entrometerse de más; "no te preocupes mamá, yo guardaré tu secreto", se dijo en silencio antes de quedarse dormido.

El tiempo pasó y con él, Bulma convirtió su dolor en esperanza, su amor en determinación y fuerza, con tesón y trabajo, logro que al cabo de tres años la máquina estuviese terminada, Trunks por su parte, continuó su entrenamiento con una disciplina admirable, siempre teniendo en mente que algún día sería él quien vencería a los androides.

Era mediodía, Bulma trabajaba incansable como siempre, cuando el joven de cabello lila entro al laboratorio cargado con una caja de víveres, al ver a su hijo, la mujer entusiasmada le comentó de los avances de la máquina del tiempo.

Mamá, ahora que he incrementado mis poderes tengo la confianza de que podré derrotar a los androides, no tienes porque hacer estos experimentos para solucionar el pasado –exclamo el joven de pronto-

No Trunks, no digas eso. –respondió la mujer con expresión severa- Es verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte pero espero que no se te olvide que hace tres años mataron a Gohan, el único guerrero que los desafiaba, pues si te comparo con las habilidades de ahora a las que tenía Gohan, no encuentro mucha diferencia.

¡Y desde ese momento entrene mucho!, te confieso que esta vez tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo…

Exclamo Trunks al tiempo que la música de la radio dejaba de sonar para dar un aviso que lo hizo guardar silencio. "Interrumpimos este programa para darles información sobre los androides, en estos momentos están atacando en la capital del oeste, en la región 400, en la ciudad del puente, a todas las personas que vivan cerca de aquí favor de tener mucho cuidado".

Están muy cerca de aquí –murmuro el joven al tiempo que apartaba su visión del aparato con expresión pensativa-

Trunks, no me digas que piensas enfrentarte con ellos –dijo su madre visiblemente preocupada-

Mamá, regresaré pronto, te demostrare que yo puedo derrotarlos –exclamo antes de salir corriendo-

¡Trunks, detente! ¡No vayas!

Pidió la mujer inútilmente. Fuera de la Corporación el joven se preparo para la batalla al tiempo que decía "Maestro Gohan, te prometo que esta vez vengare la muerte de todos, prepárense para morir androides".

Al llegar a la ciudad del puente Trunks se encontró con Nº 17 y Nº 18 que se disponían a marcharse. "Malditos, esta vez no los perdonare, vengare la muerte de Gohan, así que prepárense para morir" exclamo haciendo que estos voltearan a mirarlo.

Segundos después la batalla comenzó, el joven se esforzaba por dañar a sus oponentes, sin embargo se dio cuenta que estos seguían superándole en fuerza y rapidez, esquivando con facilidad todos sus ataques. Pronto esos malditos comenzaron a golpearlo, lanzándolo hacía un edificio en ruinas donde se vio obligado a refugiarse, sin embargo no tardo en ser descubierto por ellos.

Parece que por fin has perdido tus deseos de pelear, vamos 17 acaba con este pobre niño –dijo Nº18 lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Trunks mientras los ataques no se hacían esperar-

Horas más tarde Bulma conducía su aeronave de vuelta a la Corporación, en el asiento trasero del vehículo yacía su hijo visiblemente malherido, "resiste Trunks, por favor", musitó angustiada.

La preocupación de la mujer desapareció cinco días más tarde, cuando el joven despertó. Como ella esperaba, después de su encuentro con los androides Trunks estaba convencido de realizar el viaje en el tiempo, él se encargaría de advertirles sobre la amenaza, además llevaría la medicina para curar a Goku.

Bulma acarició el cabello de su hijo que dormía, tras darle un beso, se fue a descansar, sintiendo que por esa noche ninguna pesadilla atormentaría su alma.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola a todas (os), espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aprovecho para comentarles que todavía faltan dos episodios más, considero necesario darle un cierre especial y conmovedor a esta historia, así que estoy trabajando muy duro para lograrlo.

Por lo pronto quisiera comentar la profundidad de este capítulo para mí, al escribirlo pensé en todo el contexto de la historia, la situación de esta línea temporal es particularmente aterradora y triste, considerando las matanzas de los androides y los acontecimientos significativos, como lo es la muerte de Gohan.

Debido a la historia de amor entre Bulma y él, creí conveniente explicar el impacto que la relación provocó en la científica, desde mi perspectiva ella necesitaba encontrar un poco de fuerza y esperanza en su vida, una motivación, el amor de Gohan le da todo eso, aún después de su muerte el sigue presente como el motor que termina de impulsarla, espero haber podido plasmar esta idea durante el capítulo, puesto que esa era mi intención principal.

LDGV- Me halaga leer que la historia te gusto desde el comienzo. =)

Esplandian- Gracias por las felicitaciones, aunque la historia todavía no termina jeje =)

Vanessa BR- Por supuesto que tienes mi autorización para traducir el fanfic al portugués, nada me daría más gusto que esta historia se pueda dar a conocer en diferentes idiomas =).

Princesita Orgullosa- Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;). Y disculpa haberte dejado destrozada en el anterior jejeje bromita =).

Me despido deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana, pásenla bien.

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =) anímense XD


	12. Esperanza

**Advertencia: Pañuelos a la mano ='(**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Capítulo 11.- Esperanza **

La viuda Son escuchó una aeronave descender cerca de su casa lo cual la sorprendió, pues en los últimos años esto solo era común en una fecha y aún faltaban algunos meses para el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Gohan, mientras esperaba oír la puerta levantó un poco la casa, pero al notar que transcurrían varios minutos y nadie aparecía decidió investigar quien era, sin hacer ruido salió al patio, a unos metros distinguió un vehículo con un símbolo conocido aunque su ocupante no estaba ahí, comprendiendo de quien se trataba e intuyendo donde podía estar decidió regresar a su casa, segura de que Bulma la buscaría después de su visita al cementerio.

Milk siempre fue de las mujeres que jamás perdían de vista las buenas costumbres, y como eran escasas las oportunidades en las que podía ponerlas en práctica decidió preparar algo que ofrecer a su visita, mientras lo hacía recordó la última vez que hablo con su hijo, su dolor al verlo con aquella herida permanente, la forma suave y cariñosa con la que el trato de confortarla, el orgullo en su voz al expresar los progresos de Trunks y su fe en el muchacho. Si, recordaba aquella conversación de manera exacta sobre todo la parte en que hablaron de la peliazul…

Hablas tanto de Bulma, que parece que estuvieras interesado en ella -dijo Milk esperando recibir una negativa del joven que la miro incrédulo-

Algún día lo ibas a saber de todos modos –soltó el de pronto dejándola enmudecida- no espero que lo entiendas, ni que lo apruebes, es mi vida y yo tomo mis decisiones.

¡Pero si te dobla la edad! –exclamo escandalizada-

Lo sé, y no creas que no he pensado un millón de veces en las razones por las que esto no debe ser… pero al final lo único que veo es que yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz. –respondió el joven tranquilamente-

Nunca he dicho lo contrario, ¿pero porque tiene que ser con ella? – dijo la viuda desconcertada- en vez de pensar tonterías deberías buscarte una mujer joven que pudiera darte una familia…

¿Una familia?... ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta mamá?, eso es un sueño, una ilusión. Bulma aún y cuando tú la consideras demasiado mayor para mí es capaz de darme un hijo si quisiera ¿pero qué sentido tendría?... mi vida está destinada a una lucha que si he de ser sincero no sé si podré ganar, siempre he tratado de volverme más fuerte para vencer a los androides, y sabes, desde la última batalla me siento cada vez más desesperanzado, más atormentado, porque presiento que no alcanzaré mi objetivo y que mi final está muy cerca -exclamo el joven con voz apagada-

No digas eso –pidió su madre destrozada ante la idea-

Discúlpame por lastimarte pero es la verdad, estoy consciente de la realidad y de lo que puedo o no aspirar; sé lo que debes estar pensando y la respuesta es no… no estoy con Bulma porque me haya conformado, tampoco porque ella me sedujo, he sido yo el que insistió en esta relación, porque la amo desde hace tanto que apenas si puedo creer que por fin me ha correspondido. –exclamo Gohan con orgullo-

Por más justificaciones que me des, sigue siendo absurdo, ¡Y no lo acepto!. -dijo Milk dándole la espalda al muchacho, definitivamente ella no estaba de acuerdo en la conducta de su hijo, lo que planteaba le parecía de lo más inmoral y antinatural-

Sé que no lo comprendes, que nunca podrás hacerlo… pero solo en ella pude encontrar lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, gracias a Bulma podré dejar la vida sin sentir que estuvo vacía –señalo el tristemente-

Termina con esta locura, te lo suplico –pidió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos-

Bulma me necesita tanto como yo a ella –explico él lo más sereno que pudo-

¿Estás seguro de eso?.... ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? –pregunto su madre sin dejar de mirarlo-

No hace falta que lo haga, yo sé que me quiere –murmuro el guerrero sin sonar convencido-

Por favor hijo no te engañes a ti mismo, eres demasiado listo como para saber que esa relación dista mucho del amor, no tiene ningún futuro.

Gohan se quedo paralizado al escuchar a su madre mencionar ese argumento en el que evitaba pensar todo el tiempo, aturdido por sus propias dudas dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, la luz que se filtraba a través de ella le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo que le pareció triste, veía ahí ante sus ojos solo estaba un guerrero incompleto…

Tienes razón –sentenció el devastado tras reflexionar en la última frase de Milk y enlazarla con sus posibilidades actuales-

Es por tu bien hijo –murmuro ella mientras lo abrazaba-

No lo hago por mí, sino por ella –dijo el joven con franqueza-

¿Por ella? –pregunto la viuda sin comprender-

Tengo mis propias razones –exclamo él poniendo punto final al tema-

Después de la discusión, Milk había servido la cena como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras comían miró la expresión desolada de su hijo, no podía negar que lo veía agobiado y cansado, él mismo había reconocido que quizá jamás vencería a los androides, que necesitaba algo más en su vida que peleas y entrenamientos, algo que ella siempre se había negado a ver.

Por supuesto que lo ideal era que Gohan se hubiese enamorado de una mujer de su edad, pero eso ya no podía cambiarlo, entendía a pesar de sí misma los deseos de felicidad que su hijo tenía, porque ella también había ansiado muchas veces no estar sola.

Lamento no poder ser diferente –dijo la mujer de pronto- lamento ser tan drástica en mis juicios y no entender porque te enamoraste de ella, me siento mal al no apoyarte, y pedirte que abandones tus ilusiones, pero si te sirve de consuelo, sé por experiencia propia cuanto duele desprenderse de lo que se ama.

Nunca olvidaría el agradecimiento con que Gohan la miro entonces, la ternura con la que la abrazo al sentirse comprendido, ni la tristeza que sintió al verlo partir, siempre había creído que el corazón de una madre podía presentirlo todo, pero era mentira, si hubiese sabido que esa era la última vez que veía a su hijo con vida, no lo habría dejado marchar.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus recuerdos, al abrir y encontrarse con Bulma la abrazo, gesto que tomo por sorpresa a la recién llegada.

"Debe sentirse muy sola", pensó la peliazul ante tan cálido recibimiento, no es que Milk fue desatenta pero su carácter siempre había sido seco en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto se refería, siguiendo la indicación de la viuda, se sentó a la mesa mientras ella traía café.

Vine porque hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte –exclamo Bulma mientras tomaba su taza-

¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto Milk preocupada-

No, solo quería que fueras la primera en saber que esta mañana Trunks utilizó la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado… le pedí que llevara la medicina para Goku, también que les advierta sobre la amenaza de los androides, tal vez eso ayude. No sé si consigan derrotarlos, ni tampoco si esto traerá cambios a nuestra época, pero al menos hay una oportunidad de que las cosas mejoren -expreso con emoción la científica-

Por fin la esperanza se ha vuelto real –respondió la morena derramando algunas lágrimas-

Bulma busco la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza, por varios minutos ambas mujeres lloraron, la ilusión de que todo pudiera ser diferente, de que al menos en otro tiempo sus seres queridos estuvieran con vida y fueran felices las conmovía profundamente.

Gracias -exclamo Milk mientras se secaba las lágrimas- deseo que todo cambie y también… también espero que en tu nuevo futuro no necesites más amor que el de Vegeta.

Bulma la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, ¿entonces lo sabías? pregunto a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Me lo confeso la última vez que hablamos, por supuesto que me opuse el era un niño a tu lado, debo decir que después de saberlo pasé muchas noches atormentada por eso, pensando en que nos habías fallado a mí y a Goku… pero tras la muerte de mi hijo, todo cambió, el día del sepelio vi tanta tristeza en tus ojos que supe que estaba equivocada y que lo amabas de verdad, finalmente comprendí que su relación iba más allá de lo que yo creía, tú le diste otro sentido a su vida y eso lo hizo feliz. -dijo con una sonrisa triste-

Bulma no pudo decir nada, comprendió cuán difícil fue para Milk haberle contado todo eso, aliviada abrazo a su amiga, y por primera vez juntas lloraron la pérdida de Gohan.

Después de algunas horas, Bulma se marchó, al quedarse a solas la viuda se dirigió a descansar, demasiada emoción por un día había agitado su sensible corazón, al entrar a su habitación se topo con la foto de su marido e hijo, con dulzura acarició los rostros de su amado Goku y Gohan.

"Parece que por fin todo se va a arreglar, creo que ya puedo dejar de extrañarlos"... dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el lecho y abrazaba el retrato con fuerza, lentamente Milk comenzó a caer en un profundo y eterno sueño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola a todas (os), Snifff, Snifff, este capítulo ha sido tan triste que me ha hecho derramar algunas lágrimas, creo que ando demasiado sensible. Y es que ya en el siguiente episodio se acaba el fic. =(

LDGV- Gracias por la fidelidad, siempre comentando primero, espero te haya gustado el capítulo =)

Drama- Lamentablemente no podré complacerte con la parte de Trunks hablando de Vegeta, como bien lo mencionas no hay mucha relación entre eso y la finalidad de la historia, aunque es interesante, quizá posteriormente haga algún nuevo fanfic o un one shot sobre eso. =)

Esplandian- Me encanto que mencionaras que eso es un romance, porque esa era la intención. =)

Princesita Orgullosa- Que alegría que lo superaras jeje, y espero estés mejor de salud, y sino pues te mando mis mejores deseos para que te alivies pronto, cuídate muxo.

Saludos a todos.

Críticas constructivas, pañuelazos, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =)


	13. Epílogo

**Advertencia: Pañuelos a la mano ='(**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Un amor alterno la historia jamás contada**

**Epílogo.**

**En honor a los caídos**

Es curioso cómo pasan las cosas, como el día que por años has anhelado llega tan rápido que apenas si puedes creer que es cierto. Como aquello que parecía solo un sueño, un ideal inalcanzable, por fin te atrapa y se vuelve realidad…

Llevaba casi toda la tarde trabajando en mi laboratorio, tratando de matar el tiempo mientras Trunks regresaba de su segunda visita al pasado, cuando escuche su voz.

¡Mamá ya estoy aquí! –exclamo con una sonrisa-

Que gusto que estés bien –respondí al tiempo que abandonaba mi mesa de trabajo y me acercaba a darle un abrazo- Te ves muy fuerte hijo.

Entrene muy duro, con mi padre –señalo visiblemente emocionado-

Sonreí ante tal comentario, no me los imaginaba juntos pero me daba mucho gusto que mi hijo hubiera podido cumplir su sueño de acercarse a Vegeta, tal vez por eso tenía ahora esa seguridad en sí mismo que no le vi antes.

Sé que puedo vencer a los androides. Hoy es el día –profetizo Trunks sacándome de mis pensamientos-

No te precipites, acabas de llegar. Lo mejor será que tomes un descanso –sugerí temiendo que algo de la soberbia de su padre se le hubiera pegado después del viaje-

No quiero esperar más, ya basta de este infierno.

Fue lo último que mencionó antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir impulsivamente de la casa, no trate de detenerlo porque en sus ojos leí de manera anticipada la victoria. Las horas fueron pasando de manera tan lenta que parecía una agonía, por un momento temí que algo malo le hubiese sucedido, que su orgullo de guerrero lo hubiera absorbido al grado de hacerle perder la realidad de las cosas y de su poder de pelea.

Salí de la casa necesitaba aire fresco, me senté en el césped mirando el cielo de la noche como aquella vez, buscando una respuesta, de pronto Trunks apareció a mi lado, su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía algunas heridas leves, me paré de inmediato y caminé hacia él, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la pregunta volaba en el aire hasta que le oí decir…

Ya todo termino…

Ahí estaban al fin, esas tres palabras que por años desee escuchar, esa pequeña frase que lo cambiaba todo, no pude evitar desplomarme de rodillas mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Trunks se acerco y me sostuvo en sus brazos con ternura infinita.

Mil imágenes y sentimientos cruzaron por mi mente y mi alma, la aparición de los androides, la muerte de Vegeta y mis amigos, la constante lucha por sobrevivir, la infancia de Trunks, el temor, la angustia, el dolor, la esperanza, el amor, la muerte de Gohan, los viajes al pasado, todo terminaba ahora con ese cielo y el abrazo de mi hijo.

Mentiría si dijera que por algunos momentos no temí que tanta felicidad fuera irreal, pero Trunks me aseguro que no había más que temer, que a partir de entonces nuestra vida cambiaría solo para bien, que ya podíamos vivir tranquilos y en paz.

Debemos decirle a todos –exclame secándome las lágrimas-

No tardarán en saberlo créeme –respondió al tiempo que me ayudaba a levantarme- Ahora vamos a descansar, lo tenemos merecido.

Al amanecer me desperté temprano, quería sorprender a Trunks con un desayuno especial, sin embargo el ya estaba levantado.

Mira esto –pidió señalando la televisión-

Me acerque y me senté en el sofá junto a Trunks, la escena en la pantalla capturo de inmediato mi atención. "El día de ayer se registraron varias explosiones en las islas cercanas a la región 127 de la capital del este, según me reportan, por la madrugada y una vez cesados los ataques, los habitantes de las zonas aledañas acudieron a las autoridades para pedir ayuda, debido a la falta de personal fue hasta hace unos minutos que se envió a un grupo de rescate en busca de posibles víctimas, en este momento nos enlazaremos al helicóptero que sobrevuela la zona para recibir las primeras imágenes del desastre".

Sabía lo que vendría, así que tomé la mano de Trunks y la apreté con fuerza mientras el locutor decía con voz entrecortada…

"No es posible… Es un milagro… ha sucedido un milagro… ¡los androides han sido destruidos!…" de inmediato aparecieron en pantalla las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos malditos, la emoción por el descubrimiento no se hizo esperar, desde la distancia escuchamos gritos de júbilo.

Apague el televisor, y miré a mi hijo agradecida, diciéndole que era nuestro salvador.

No merezco el crédito, todo es obra tuya, sin la máquina del tiempo jamás habría conocido a mi padre, ni habría entrenado con él, esos viajes me ayudaron en más de lo que te imaginas, por mi cuenta hubiera tardado años en reunir la fuerza suficiente para vencerlos. –comentó con su típica modestia-

La máquina solo fue el medio, el verdadero trabajo lo hiciste tú. –dije con franqueza-

¿Y acaso yo no soy obra tuya también? –pregunto mirándome con orgullo-

Fue tal el impacto que sus palabras causaron en mí, que se me formo un nudo en la garganta que me impidió responderle.

Todo esto, es gracias a ti. –exclamo haciéndome sentir la octava maravilla-

Después de unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, recordé que había una promesa pendiente, al contárselo a mi hijo insistió en acompañarme. Horas más tarde llegamos a aquel sitio tan especial para mí.

Estoy segura que ahora si podrás descansar en paz -musité mientras acariciaba la lápida de Gohan con amor-

Fue una batalla más breve de lo que esperaba -exclamo Trunks que se encontraba a mi lado- ni siquiera se lo esperaban, creo que siempre recordaré la expresión de esos bastardos, la sorpresa en sus ojos ante la inutilidad de sus poderes, ellos que se creían todopoderosos mirándome desesperados al ver que su fin se acercaba sin que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Tu discípulo lo logro –agregue satisfecha-

Sé que va en contra de todo lo que me enseñaste –continuo diciendo mi hijo mientras depositaba flores sobre la tumba- pero disfruté su sufrimiento, cada golpe, cada ataque, lo hice en tu nombre y en el de mi padre… sus muertes han sido vengadas, la época de terror por fin terminó, una nueva vida nos espera -murmuró mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas- creo que ya hable demasiado, y parece que mi madre también tiene cosas que decirte, gracias por todo maestro Gohan.

Exclamo mi hijo antes de marcharse respetuosamente. Cuando sentí que Trunks ya no podía escucharme hablé libremente, le conté todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, sobre mis ilusiones y sueños, no paré hasta que vi que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Hubiera deseado que estuvieras con nosotros en este momento, que pudieras compartir conmigo los años venideros… aún te amo Gohan… -dije sin poder contenerme- te he extrañado cada día desde que te fuiste, mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuertes que desaparecerán solo el día que yo lo haga y honestamente espero que falte mucho para eso… porque quiero vivir y disfrutar por los dos, es hora de que las heridas sanen... Hasta pronto amor –murmuré con una sonrisa antes de irme-.

Pasada la euforia que genero en el mundo la derrota de los androides, comenzó la reconstrucción de las ciudades. Con ayuda de Trunks y de los robots que construí, la Corporación resurgió de las cenizas, incluso más imponente que en los viejos tiempos, entonces decidí que necesitaba un descanso y los inventos quedaron de lado por un rato, lo único que me importaba era ser feliz junto a Trunks.

Al paso de los años superamos las desgracias vividas, únicamente enfocándonos en el futuro, ese futuro en el que mi hijo por fin pudo llevar una vida normal, enamorarse, casarse y hasta darme nietos.

En cuanto a mí, después de una existencia tan agitada me convertí en una persona diferente, más tranquila, mi fuerte temperamento encontró el punto justo del equilibrio. A veces la nostalgia llego a apoderarse de mi alma con una fuerza inusitada, recordaba entonces aquellos ojos azabaches que me miraban con pasión, añoraba su sonrisa dulce y su expresión enamorada, y me veía atraída irremediablemente a la montaña Paoz.

Iba para contarle los nuevos sucesos, a decirle que lo extrañaba, a soñar despierta con la vivacidad de su juventud, la forma en que me enseñó a amar otra vez, a agradecerle que me sacara de la desesperanza y me diera la fuerza que me hacía falta, a pensar que Gohan me regalo lo mejor de sí, y con ello me cambió.

En conclusión los últimos años de mi vida han sido felices, siempre llevando conmigo el recuerdo de todas aquellas personas que jamás perdieron la fe y la esperanza, las que mostraron su valor en las batallas y lucharon hasta el final…

Por eso decidí colocar al frente de la Corporación un muro especial en honor a los caídos, en él están grabados los nombres de aquellos seres amados a los que sobreviví… solo queda un último espacio libre, pero sé que pronto añadirán el nombre faltante, Bulma Briefs.

FIN

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído este fanfiction y en especial a quienes lo siguieron capítulo a capítulo, apoyándome con sus review. Muchas gracias de verdad =).

Debo confesar que de las historias que he escrito esta es mi favorita, al inicio la pareja de Bulma y Gohan me llamo la atención solo porque es inusual, pero mientras escribía el fanfic me enamore de ellos, y creo firmemente que si Gohan no hubiese muerto probablemente las cosas habrían funcionado muy bien entre ellos, pero ni modo no me gusta alterar el orden de Dragon Ball.

Como sea, disfruté como no se dan una idea al hacer esta historia, escribir es la pasión más grande de mi vida, es como el aire para mí, sino lo hago muero… es una adicción, ir por ahí capturando sentimientos y situaciones y plasmarlos en una hoja en blanco para devolverles todo su poder.

Espero con el alma haber podido hacerlos vivir alguna pequeña emoción mientras leían esta historia, haberlos hecho sonreír, emocionarse, entristecerse, enamorarse, y porque no con un poco de ambición de parte mía, hasta conmoverlos o quizá hasta derramar una lágrima, siento si soy muy intensa, pero mi felicidad, mi vida completa esta en las letras.

Dejando a un lado esta pasión incontrolable, en un mensaje privado me preguntaban si pensaba seguir escribiendo mas historias, de entrada eso me halaga bastante pero lamentablemente no puedo responder eso ahora, cierto que tengo algunas ideas en mente, de hecho estoy tratando de evitar clichés y caer en la tentación más grande de los fanfictions, escribir una historia sobre Bulma, Vegeta y aquellos tres años que a más de uno han hecho soñar e iniciarse en el mundo del fanfic.

Pero repito no se qué pasara, tengo varios proyectos personales que pronto comenzaran y que requieren de todo mi tiempo y concentración, pero si en algún momento surge la inspiración a causa de un buen argumento y me seduce con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme caer, quizá nos veamos por aquí otra vez.

De nuevo **GRACIAS** por leerme y por tomarse la molestia de plasmar sus opiniones, me encantaría que aún y cuando esta historia terminó y deje de estar en la primera hoja del buscador y se quede atrás, algún lector nuevo deje algún comentario para saber su opinión.

Me despido por el momento, dejándoles saludos a todas (os) y porque no, también con mi frase de siempre. =) Hasta la próxima.

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos o quejas, en los review. =)


End file.
